Old High School Flame
by silverdranzer
Summary: Crystal's best friend is getting married to Tala and she's the maid of honor.Only problem is that Kai's the best man and her old high school flame. They broke up after a huge fight a long time ago and aren't married.Can an old flame be revived between the
1. phone call

Summary: Taylor and Crystal are best friends. Crystal is a single mother with two kids and hasn't been to her home town since high school. Taylor has been dating Tala for two years now and their finally getting married and Crystal is the maid of honor. Only problem is that Kai, Tala's best friend, is the best man. Kai and Crystal used to be a couple but broke up thier senoir in high school when they got into a huge fight. Not one of those make up in a day things. Kai's a bachlor and has been since she left. When these two meet again can an old flame be renewed?

I don't own beyblade.

* * *

Chapter One:

Crystal walked inside of the house carrying a ton of groceries. Hopefully it would be enough to last the whole week, but with a moody growing teenage boy, she wasn't so sure. She heard the phone ringing and ran to the kitchen in the apartment. Putting down the bags, she reached the phone as the answering machine caught the call.

"Hey, Crystal it's Taylor. You'll never believe what happend!"

Crystal yanked the phone to her ear. "Hey Talyor, sorry bout that. Just about missed you. So what will I never believe?"

"What no hello?" Taylor teased. "You have to guess first."

"Very funny. What is it?"

"I told you, guess." Taylor replied stubbornly. Sometimes Crystal couldn't understand why she stayed best friends with that stubborn mule. Taylor wouldn't do anything she didn't want to.

"Did you get in an accident?" Crystal asked suddenly aware that she didn't know if what had happened was a good or bad thing.

Taylor laughed. "No, I'm fine. Try again."

"Um, your pregnant with Tala's baby?" Crystal asked thinking of all that could happen between the two.

"Close, your really warm. Try again."

Suddenly Crystal grinned, she knew exactly what had happenend to make Taylor so happy. "Did he finally pop the qustion?"

"Aw, how did you know? I wanted it to be a surprise," Talyor whined. Crystal shoke her head, sometimes Taylor could act just a teenager.

"So when's the wedding?"

"Two months in Feburary on the 25th. I know what your thinking, but I never wanted to have a wedding on Valentine's Day. Besides, that would be just wierd considering that my parents were married on that day."

"Yeah, it would be. So, when do you want me there to help you out? I know your going to need it."

"Thought you'd never ask," Taylor laughed. "Actually whenever you can because my mother is driving me crazy! She dosen't understand that not everything has to pink."

Crystal laughed again, Taylor's mom loved the color pink and was probaly the reason Taylor hated it with such passion. "Listen, I'll pick up the kids homework and school work for the month and I can be down there in five days. Just let me let Gus know."

"Oh yeah, don't leave without telling Mr. Grumpy where your going or you can tell your job good-bye."

"Alright," Crystal said cheerfully. She glanced at the clock on the fair end of the wall. "I have to go pick Jason and Kelly up from school."

"Oh, I'll let you go. Crystal by the way, thanks. I know what it means for you to have to come back here after what happened. It means a lot to me."

A small smile crossed Crystal's lips, "Don't worry, I'm not going to miss this for the world. Lov' ya bye."

"Bye, and tell the kids I love them."

"Will do." Crystal hung up the phone and sat down in the chair beside the the table. The groceries forgotten, Crystal sighed and rested her head against the palm of her hand. She honestly didn't think she could go back there. So many things had taken place in that town, so many memories. She wished she could just lock them all up and throw away the key, but that was impossible. This was life and not a fariy tale, you couldn't run away from your past.

Crystal stood up and put up the food with a look of determination, she wasn't going to let this hold her down from being their for her best friend. She was going to be there for Taylor like Taylor had been there for her during all these years.

* * *

"Jason, no earphones on the table." Crystal scolded her son, he knew better. She watched her son toss his cd player down and growl. Sometimes he reminded her of his father, she almost laughed at the look that would cross his face when she told him they'd be leaving for a month.

"Mom," Kelly pushed soft brown curls out of her face. "I'm going to go to the zoo with Brittany next Saturday."

Crystal looked thoughfull for a moment. Next Saturday was eight days away, the would be in Jacksonville before then. "I'm sorry Kelly, your not going to be able to go. Can you do something with her this weekend?"

"No," Kelly looked thoughtful. "What do you mean I won't be able to go? I already promised her I could."

Crystal sat her glass of tea down and looked at her daughter. "Did you ask me before you promised her that you could go?"

Kelly's eyes were downcast. "No, but why can't I?"

"You can't go because we have a little vacation that week."

Jason stopped, fork in midair to look at his mother. "Vacation?"

"Taylor and Tala have finally decieded to tie the knot. We're going down to Jacksonville to help her plan the wedding. We'll be there about two months and their will be no ifs ands or buts about it." Jason closed his mouth, but not for long.

"What do you mean two months? I have school." Jason looked at her.

"Oh, you care about school? I would have never guessed it considering how many times you skipped." Jason glared at his mother for bringing up the time in the office 5 months ago. Crystal had to surpress a shudder as she imagined the father, not the son sitting across from her.

"What are we going to do about school?" Kelly asked hoping they wouldn't have to do anything for 2 months. Her mother smiled crashing every once of hope that it would happen.

"Don't worry, I'm getting all of your school work togather." Crystal picked up her fork and began eating agian. She knew her children were not completely happy, but she made up her mind. They were going for sure.


	2. New town

Me: I like the postive reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, just the plot.

* * *

Chapter Two: 

Crystal pulled into the parking lot of a Holiday Inn. Jason puled the earphones over his ears and turned up the volume playing loud rock music. Kelly looked around curiously at the small town she'd be staying at in Texas. There were very few buildings and she only saw one hospital compared to the many that lined the streets in the city.

"Well," Crystal sighed pullin on a fake smille, "how do you like your home for the net two months?"

"Huh, its a wasteland." Jason grabbed his bags and headed for the lobby.

Crystal looked at Kelly who was trying to find something to say. Without waiting, she asked Kelly if she wanted to see their room knowing the 10 year old was confused. Kelly grinned and nodded, the small family made their way inside their two month home.

* * *

After unpacking Crystal left Kelly and Jason at the pool so she could go shopping. Needless to say the older teen was not happy about having to babysit his younger sibling. 

"Jason, will you play with me?" Kelly looked at her older brother.

"No"

"Please?" she whined. No one else was in the pool and she was extremly bored.

"No." Jason closed his eyes beghind the sunglasses putting his hands behind his head. Music blared in his ears.

"Aw, Tina come on," someone pleaded.

Jason tensed when he felt someone sit on the fold out chair beside him. He was getting annoyed as the two voices continued arguing. One was a boy, the other a girl.

"Go away Tom. I'm not telling you again," the girl sounded pushed to her limits. It wasn't going to be long before she blew up at the other boy.

"Oh come on baby," the boy sighed. "Quit playing hard to get."

They were so loud Jason turned the volume completely up on his cd player and still couldn't drown them out. His head started to throb and it was all he could do not to lose hsi temper. Then the guy moved and stood in the way of the sun casting a shadow over his body. Jason pulled back the sunglasses opening his eyes.

"Look idiot," Jason watched in amusement as the black haired boy turned around. Without even standing Jason could tell he was inches taller than the punk. "The girl told you to leave, now go."

"Look blue boy, mind your own buisness," Tom snapped back. "Work on your tan city boy."

Jason knew his accent had given him away, but he didn't give a shit. Standing up he looked down at Tom. "This is my buisness now that you've disturbed my peace." His voice turned threating, "Now leave now or leave cut up in a little bag. Your choice."

"Jason," Kelly called standing by the pool when her older brother grabbed Tom by the coller. "Momma told you to stop fighting. What are you doing?"

"Yeah Jason, Momma told you to stop fighting," Tom sneered. Jason pulled back his fist, but put it back down by his side when Kelly called his name. He threw Tom down and shoved him toward the gate, "Get out."

Tom strightened his clothes trying to regain some of his pride and walked away.

"Thanks."

Jason turned and saw a beutiful teen with long curly blonde hair and brown eyes. She had tan sking with perfect long legs and was wearing a bright blue bikini with yellow stripes.

"Tom always bothers me," her accent wasn't as heavy as the boys. She held out a hand and Jason shook it. "My names Tina."

"Jason," was all the other teen could manage. The girl in front of him was so stunning he couldn't take his eyes off her. He was bought back to reality as his sister started chanting, "I'm going to tell mom," over and over.

Jason growled, "Mom doesn't hear a word about this."

"Yes she will, unless you play with me." Kelly stuck out her toungue. Tina laughed.

"What if I play with you?" Tina asked. "Can I take your brothers place?"

Kelly stopped and thought for a while. "Yeah, your probaly more fun than Jason anyway." She grabbed Tina's hand dragging her to the pool. Tina laughed again at the girls cuitness.

Jason sat down watiching Tina behind his black tinted sunglasses. Her perfect body getting spashed with water sent shivers up his spine. "Man," he thought, "sometimes it pays to have a cute little sister. Especially when she's a babe magnet."

* * *

Crystal's nerves were torn as she pushed the buggy down another aisle. No one had happened to notice her yet, which she was eternally greateful for. The hot winter air blew through the window causing her to shake her head. One thing hadn't changed, the hot wearher. Of course when you were only three hours away from the Mexican border if you took the interstate, what'd you expect. 

"Oh my god, Crystal is that you?"

Crystal tensed, she knew that voice, Miriah. The girl had been the biggest slut in high school. She always kenw all the gossip and ws always spreading rumors.

Crystal placed the best fake smille she could and turned around. Miriah was wearing hot pink clothes that were too tight. The skirt was short and she was about to bust out of the top. Her long pink hair perfectly fell over her shoulders and her legs were completly tan.

Crystal suddenly felt out of place in the mustard stained shorts and black tank top. Her hair was thrown into a messy ponytail. "Miriah,how are you doing?" she tried her best to disquise the gate and annoyance in her voice.

"Oh my gosh girl, you look the...same."

Crystal fought the urge to roll her eyes. Miriah was acting like they were best friends. "You look great Miriah," Crystal forced out the words.

"Oh, I know. Lee tells me the same thing everyday. We're married now." Crystal's mind moved back eighteen years ago and pictured Lee. Star basketball player, second only to Eddie. "Yep, looks like he got his barbie doll queen". She fought the laugh in her throat down at the thought.

"And look at you," Miriah went on. "No ring yet? No man? I thought for sure you'd be married. Of course after what happened with Kai, I can see why you didn't."

"Aw Miriah, torturing someone this early?"

Crystal turned and saw Rei. He stood with his hair tied back and a white cowboy hat in his hand with the old red yin-yang bandanna across the base. Crystal beamed at the friend wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. A rodeo belt buckle around his middle and boots fit perfectly with the cowboy look.

"Rei," Crystal all but screamed his name. She ran up to him and laughed when he picked her up and swung her around.

"Man Crystal, I never thought I'd see you here." He put her down, "Taylor told me you were coming for the wedding but I didn't think it was true." Rei smilled down at his best friend and hugged her.

A woman with beutiful green eyes and black hair rounded the corner with a basket of goods. She was wearing a red tank top with a pair of shorts. She wasn't as tan as Miriah, but Crystal thought she held a special grace.

Two boys around thriteen and fifteen were with her and Crystal knew right away they were Rei's sons. The same golden eyes and white smille on both their features. she saw the womans high cheek bones and a hint of green in the younger ones eyes. Both extremley handsome.

"Crystal, this is my wife Sammantha." Rei introduced the two women. Crystal shook Sammantha's hand and couldn't help but notice with satisfaction the hate and jelousy in Miriahs eyes. The pink loving woman turned and walked away to everyones relief. "Looks like Lady Pink couldn't tame the tiger after all," Crystal thought.

"You are so lucky Sammantha. Let me tell you here Rei's one hot stud. Hot stuff on a horse too back in his day." Sammantha raised an eyebrow and Rei blushed. The two kids glanced at each other.

Crystal sensed the tension in the family at the comments and realized what they must've thought. "I mean, he's like the brother I never had. If I didnt' think about him that way, I might've taken him myself." She noticed the relief in the wifes eyes as she laughed.

"So you knew Rei back than? He really didn't say much about you Crystal." Sammantha and Crystal both looked at Rei.

"Oh really," Crystal hit Rei playfully. "That was mean considering we grew up togather."

"Well I never thought I'd see you again when you took off while I was in New York." Rei replied sheepishly, "I mean you never said anything to me since than."

Crystal looked thoughtful, "Sorry Rei. I just needed to get away, I couldn't stay here anymore."

"Heard you ran up to the city in California."

"Yeah."

Rei smirked, "Didn't change ya much thought. You still have your cowgirl accent."

"Guess your right. Can't change your roots huh?" Crystal laughed.

"Naw. Look, I got to go, Toby here has to go pick up his mare." Rei nodded to the oldest boy.

"I'm gonna have to go soon myself. By the way, how's Blaze doing?"

Rei looked thoughtfull now, "He died five years ago."

"Oh," Crystal looked downward. She knew her horse was probaly already dead. He was old when he died though, so he lived a full life she guessed.

"He's got a great grandson though," Rei placed a hand on her shoulder. "Breed from one of my strongest mares. He's two years old if ya want to see him."

Crystal grinned, "Fast and strong. Dose he look like his granddad?"

It was Rei's turn to grin, "Yeah with the same beutiful chesnut colored coat too. Listen I've got to go, nice seeing ya. Don't be a stranger anymore," Rei hollered as he followed his family out the door.

"Naw, I won't," Crystal hollered back.

* * *

After this story, I'm going to write the story about what happened in highschool, basically the adults pasts. Should have done it first I know, but this story just started writing itself and I"m going to have to finish it first because I'm not even sure where it's going. 

Read...review...read...review...read...review...


	3. Welcome to Kon's Ranch

Anyway, sorry for the wait. I should slap myself for being so mean but like I said the story is writing itself and I got major writers block on this one.

I do not own beyblade or any of the characters. I don't own Killers either, thier a rock band.

By the way, Lee and Miriah are not siblings in this story.-not being rude, just saying-

* * *

"Mommy, are we there yet?" Kelly asked bouncing up and down in the front seat of Crystals 4 runner.

"No baby, we're not there yet. Are you that excited?"

"Well yeah, I mean I want to ride the horses," Kelly said smilling.

"Tuh, you don't even know how to ride stupid." Jason sat in the back with his arms crossed. Unlike his sister Jason showed no happiness in the situation. He througly hated it in the town and he didn't want to be dragged off to Rei's ranch. When his mother had told him the plan for the day, the teen growled and turned up his Killers cd.

"Ah here we are," Crystal breathed. Rei owned 3 acres of land that streatched from one end of the woods to another. For Texas, the place had plenty of trees. Probaly because it was so close to Oklahoma. The 3 acres were cleared and fenced in seperate sections. In the fenced areas where horses of all shapes and sizes along with two mules and 3 ponies. At the far end of the land was a grey barn and about a football field apart was a two story house.

Crystal drove up the drive way and parked the car beside Rei's pick up and a blood red Mustang. They didn't even have to exit the car before Rei came up with his two sons. "Rei," Crystal embraced her friend warmly.

"So, where are those two helpers you promised me over the phone last night. Though I still can't figure out how you got the number."

"It's in the phone book Rei, I'm not that dense."

"You used to be," Rei teased. Crystal hit him playfully on the shoulder. "So are you going to introduce us or not?"

"This is Kelly, she's my youngest." Crystal placed to hands on Kelly's shoulders. "Say hello hun."

"Hi Rei, can I ride a pony?" the cute blunet asked. Her hair was a fine torquise color, almost green. It was just like her mothers.

The older male laughed. "You shound exactly like your mother Kelly. Yes, you can after Toby and Kevin show you the ropes." Rei smilled sweatly at her.

"Kevin," Crystal gasped inwardly at the name and tried hard not to show her feelings of sadness. The boy looked almost exactly like his mother with his petite body. Toby on the other hand looked like his father. She could sense however, a bit of spunk that had always surrounded their late friend Kevin.

"So, wheres the other cowboy for today?" Rei asked.

Crystal jumped out of her thoughts and turned back to the car. "Jason, come on out and quit acting like that."

Now it was Rei's turn to gasp as a boy around 17 came out of the car. That slate blue hair, that scowl, that height and that hint of crimson in those green eyes. Rei couldn't help but stare. He thought someone had pulled him back into the past. He thought he was looking at the younger verison of him...(if you haven't figured out who him is...I feel very sorry for you)

Jason narrowed his eyes at the older neko and growled a little. He didn't like to be stared at like that. What the hell was this mans problem?

Rei caught the growl and returned to normal quickly acting as if nothing had happened at all. Years of experience had prepared him for that moment. Unfortuantly his oldest son had caught the glare and growl as well. Now Toby was scowling at Jason.

"Well here at Kon Stables, you have to earn your keep. Your mother promised me good helpers and as for an award, you can ride a horse later. Plus you'll get a free lunch and all the lemonade you can want." Rei smilled peacefully.

Kelly laughed and ran off with Kevin to help brush the horses. Jason was sent with Toby to the barn and Crystal stayed with Sammantha.

"Here," Toby threw a pitch fork at Jason. "We need to get this stall cleaned up for the future mother to be. She'll be giving birth any day now and dad wants to be ready."

"Huh," Jason grunted getting to work removing the old hay and placing it in a wheelbarrow. "What did I do to deserve this?" he thought. The whole reason he had to do this was because of his biology and english teachers. They both thought it would be a good character building experience for him to write a paper about his urban living in Texas. "Oh yeah, I get more work for going on a little vacation. Kill joy," he thought.

"BAM!" Jason jumped when the wall to the other stall jerked suddenly scaring him. Jason fell backwards into a pile of horse dung.

"Hahaha," Toby laughed. "You need to get your footing city boy. That was just Hurricane, Kai's stallion." Toby put a hand out but Jason ignored it and got up on his own power.

The back of his blue jeans were covered in brown crap, literally. "Damnit," Jason muttered. "Why me? Why the hell horse shit?" Jason couldn't help but ask himself.

"Go around the back and head for the house. I suggest you knock on the back door, Mom will have a fit if you don't," Toby offered.

Jason grunted and turned toward the back of the barn and continued walking. His eyes glanced at the horse who had oh so kindly decieded to kick the the left stall wall. The horse was black with a beutiful mane and grey wild eyes. Not being a horse person, Jason tore his gaze away and walked shamefully to the house. He was sure the whole Kon family was going to get a good laugh at his embarrassment.

* * *

"So Sammantha," Crystal started, "how did you and Rei meet?" Crystal picked up another plate and put it in the cabinet.

The black beauty laughed. "Oh god! Well lets see, I was a young teenage girl when I met Rei. I grew up in New York and was a real city girl, I loved to party, throw parties, go to dances and of course every girls favorite past time in the big NY sneak into bars. Rei was a really goody to shoes from the south and I met him on my job. See, I worked for this delivery service to help pay for the bills. I was running a little bit late and I ran into him at the entrance to this huge buisness company. I don't even remember the name," she laughed.

"Anyway, papers flew everywhere. I don't know how many curse words I threw at the sky, the traffic jam, my car for being in the shop and everything else I could think up. I bent down to pick up the last piece of paper when I touched his hand and finally noticed he was helping me. It was a little awkward for both us. He quickly apoloigized and helped me stack everything up and get it to the office on the tenth floor."

"Wow," Crystal sighed placeing the last cup in the cuboard. "How romantic, just like in the movies. Who'd have known Rei could find someone in a situation like that."

"I know," Sammantha started. "I couldn't believe it at first either. Rei stood outside the door while the man blessed me out for being late. When I got out, the idiot kept on apologizing thinking it was all his fault and made me go out to dinner with him the next night."

"Let me guess, things got a little hot from there huh?" Crystal asked jokingly.

"Oh yeah," Sammantha asked. "You could say that. So how are things with you? Rei told me last night after you two finally got off the phone that you had two children of your own."

"Yeah actually. Kelly's ten and Jason's two months shy of seventeen. Sorry about last night, I didn't mean to keep him away from the family for two and a half hours, we were just catching up."

"Don't worry about it. So you wanna go out and see the colt later today?" Sammantha turned around and drank some tea.

Crystal's eyes lit up. "More than anything. It's been so long since I was around these parts and those animals. I doubt I could ride them anymore."

"Nonsense, riding horses for you is probaly like riding a bike. Besides, I heard you were rodeo champ when it came to the barrels and racing."

Crystal blushed a little at the comment. Sammantha was refering to Shelley High's (made up in two seconds...but if there really is a Shelly Highschool, I didn't mean to steal the name. I just didn't know, so please don't flag me) rodeo team. In her younger years, Crystal had won the championship titles for barrel racing and won the schools horse racing competition for four years.

"Yeah, those were the glory days," Crystal got dreamy eyes as she remembered the crowds and her mother in the stands cheering her on. She remembered the fell of the horse beneath her, the sweat. Crystal had been a natural at horses and her grandfather had claimed it was the Native American blood running through her vains courtesy of her great grandmother.

"Hey mom," Jason called through the back door.

The two women looked at each other before Crystal made her way to the back door and opened the door. Jason stood in the grass covered in a brown substance. "Oh my god Jason," Crystal threw a hand to her nose blocking out the nasty smell. "What did you do this time?"

"I feel into a pile of horse shit," Jason adruptedly stated. "I need to get out of these clothes."

"Your right." Sammantha cut in looking at the boy, "you need a shower too. Come on in and get in the bathroom. Hand your mother your clothes so we can wash them while you take your shower."

Jason got out of the shower feeling refreshed. He stayed in the bathroom until his clothes finished drying and walked out to find everyone in the living room laughing.

"Than Hurricane hit the the left side of the stall and Jason fell backwards," Toby fell into a fit of silent laughter. The adults looked amused and his little sister was on the floor clutching her stomach.

"That's right," Jason thought, "laugh it up."

"Ah, Jason you finally decieded to join us," his mother mocked. "Want a sandwhich, Sammantha made them five minutes ago."

"No, I'm fine. Wheres my cd player?"

"I put it in the car. There's no reason for it now anyway. You spend to much time listening to that junk." Crystal changed the subject. "Toby finished the stall. We were waiting for you before we headed out to the fields and rode the horses for a while."

"I'll pass," Jason huffed. He had no disire to be around those filthy animals.

"Are you sure, its gonna be fun," Crystal sent him a look telling him to rethink his answer.

"Fine. I'll go." Inside, Jason was fuming. What was the deal with his mother? She was never this uptight before they came down here. What was the deal?

Rei lead them off to a closed of field harboring eight horses. Amongst them was a cheasnut that Crystal knew right away was the fine line Blaze held. "He's the two year old isn't he?"

"Yeah, thats Prince alright," Rei smirked leaning against the fence.

"Prince eh?" Crystal laughed. "What a heavy name. Who are the others?"

"The white mare is Sammanthas. She named her Ghost. Superman's the one with a red like coat and white boots. He's Kevins." Rei chuckled and fondly ruffled Kevin's hair as the boy grinned with pride.

"The black stallion prancing over there with a white patch on his back," Rei pointed, "Is mine. Named him Drigger."

Crystal laughed. "How original." She watched Drigger lift up his head when he heard his name and prance toward them.

"He's so big," Kelly shyed away leaning against her mother as the horse nuzzled Rei over the wooden fence.

"Don't worry sweatie," Rei rubbed the horses forhead. "You've got nothing to worry about."

"He's just a big baby," Sammantha added stroking the mane. "Why don't you pet him?"

Kelly glanced awkwardly at her mother who smiled warmly and nodded. Shaking, she petted the horses nose when Rei lifted her up off the ground so she could reach. She laughed when the horse's hot breath tickled her skin.

"Who's that?" Crystal asked pointing at a multi-colored Morgan.

"Oh, she's Pandora." Toby leaned over the fence with pride. "She's mine. Dad gave her to me five years ago. The grey one's a calm mare way up in age. Her names China Gold. Dad picked her out for Kelly. She's real gentle, so theres no need to worry."

Crystal nodded. "I'm sure."

"Mohowk's the brown one with a black mane. Mom said he'd probaly be best for Jason, he's got a lot of patience and dosn't really buck anymore."

Crysal sent an eye back at Jason, "What do you think dear? Can you handle him?"

Jason opened one eye and uncrossed his arms. "Huh."

"So what about me?" Crysal asked. "I talked to your father last night, Prince has been racing a lot lately and sprained his ankle yesturday. Wouldn't be good to put a full grown woman on his back."

"El Paso is over there," Sammantha pointed to a stallion on the far end of the gated land. "His owner dropped him off yesturday, couldn't afford to keep him. He's a barrel horse with a mild temper."

Crystal gazed at the dark brown horse with a black spot on the hindquarters. "We'll see, we'll see."

After teaching Jason and Kelly some of the basic in horse riding like how to sit and move the reins, they sat out saddling the horses. The Kon family sat comfortably in the saddles waiting for the afternoon walk. Jason sat easily watching at the way his mother moved and did everything. He was not about to mess up again. Kelly sat with an uneasy smile and shaking hands.

"Mommy, I don't know if I can do this." Kelly was scared.

Crystal moved El Paso next to Kelly and grabbed her leg. "Don't worry sweatie, Rei says he starts all beginners on China Gold. She's a real gentle horse with a lot of patience. Trust her okay? I'll be right here with you."

Kelly nodded to scared to answer. "Now, sit like I told you to," Crystal instructed. Kelly moved in the saddle sitting strighter. "Good now, Daniel's going to have a firm hand on the halter okay?"

She was refeering to the hired hand used to help train newbies during the summer. He was a small blonde with a wide smile. "Don't worry Kelly," his voice was smoothing. "I'm gonna walk her around in a circle while you get used to her and she gets used to you. Your mother and brother are going with Rei to walk around."

Smilling back, Crystal waved to her daughter and followed behing Jason and the Kons.

"Your doing alright city boy," Toby commented. So far Jason hadn't done anything really wrong yet. He watched the adults closely and learned from what they did. Mohawk seemed to bored to care really and Jason was to busy concentrating without showing it.

"So, how'd you like Prince?" Rei asked.

Crystal jerked the riens on El Paso keeping his head on the road ahead. "He definately wasn't a let down. He's got really strong bones and the making of a champion Rei. You did a wonderful job."

Before Rei coud say anything, a loud whine and a curse caught everyones attention. A hundred yards off, Chinese Gold reared and struck Daniel in the head. The old mare bagan to whine and jerk back and forth as Kelly screamed.

"Oh my god," Crystal muttered as China Gold cleared the fence and began running off. "Jason, stay here with Toby and Kevin." Crystal ran off to get her baby.

"You boys stay here," Rei called following the example of the two women as they galloped off, El Paso in the lead.

A slate haired man sat on top of Hurricane. His red eyes gleamed in the evening sun. "What a day," the male muttered walking the black Arabian stallion around.

At the sounds of shouting, he jerked his head. An old mare, which he recognized as Rei's China Gold, came thundering down the tiny hill toward him. On her back was a hysterical young girl holding on to the neck with all her might. "What in the hell," he thought as he noticed three figures in wild persuit.

Without thinking, the man pulled Hurricane into a running postition as China Gold ran past. Hurricane ran alongside the older mare with ease as he lined himself up the young girl.

"What in the world," Crystal thought as a black Arabian ran alongside of mare in front of them. El Paso was gaining along with Ghost and Drigger, but they wouldn't make it in time before China Gold ran into the woods. "Please grab her, save her," Crystal thought desperately. The figure on the stallion was Kelly's last hope.

"Grab on to me!" The man shouted. Kelly looked at him terrified and shoke her head afraid she'd fall. The man glanced at the dense wood coming up, they didn't have time for doubt.

He reached over putting a hand around her waste. "When I say three, let go and grab on to me okay?" The girl hesitantly shoke her head. "I'm not going to drop you, I promise."

"One...Two...THREE!" Kelly let go and the man pulled her over the saddle. With his left hand he guided Hurricane to the right and away from China Gold. The child in his arms wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Thank goddness," Crystal shouted in relief. She slowed El Paso down and Ghost came up beside her.

"Rei and I are going to go retrieve China Gold," Sammantha told her before going after her husband who'd already dissapered into the woods.

"Good boy Hurricane," the man patted his slightly sweating horse. He hopped down and put the girl on the ground. She whipped her tears and snot looking cutely up at him. A noise to his left caught both of their attentions.

"Mommy!" The girl cried and ran to the fairly tall torquise haired women with green eyes. The woman took her daughter in ther arms and gave her a hug and a kiss.

Crystal stood up and looked into the eyes of the man she had some much to thank him for. Time seemed to stop. Red clashed with green as the two looked at each other in suprise.

She knew that man.

He knew that woman.

"Kai?" she asked in shocked voice. She had never expected to see him agian.

The man in front of her looked directly into her eyes. "Hello Crystal."

* * *

Ohh yes! The first cliffy for this story. I'm so proud of how it ended. I hope you liked it.

I thought it was time to bring out Kai in this chapter. So what did you think?

Please let me know!

PLEASE REVIEW!

bye.


	4. It's Been A while Flower

Been a while folks but I was finally able to write this chapter. Hah! I guess I won writers block. Hope you like the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and probably never will.

**

* * *

It's Been a While My Flower…**

"It's been a long time," Kai admitted.

"Yeah, it has. What are you doing here?"

"I thought that was obvious," Kai answered fast leaning towards his stallion.

"Duh," Crystal smiled casually trying to make it seem like he didn't affect her. Inside a storm was brewing as emotions swelled all at once. She wanted to thank him for saving her baby but at the same time rip his hands off for touching Kelly.

"I guess she's yours, cute kid," Kai mentioned as his eyes roamed over her causing Crystal to blush slightly. Her eyes began doing the same thing and she noticed how different he looked from high school. He was still well chiseled well but the face paint was gone and he'd gotten taller. Now not only was he looking down at her but from a whole extra eight inches. It was a little intimidating.

"She's my youngest," Crystal answered determined to keep their conversation to small talk.

"So you popped out more than one, never thought you'd have any kids. You were to mean," Kai observed.

Crystal's face was red with anger. "Look Hiwatari, whatever I did after my high school years, does not concern you. Thank you for helping my daughter, but we'll be taking our leave now." She turned moving her daughter by the shoulders.

"Still running away?" Kai asked.

"I never run," Crystal answered turning back towards him slightly astonished at how good he looked under the shadow of a cowboy hat.

"You sure left school fast enough," he commented.

"Don't start with me Hiwatari," Crystal growled. "You turned everyone against me to the point that going in to those halls was like going into a meat grinder. I was a scared girl back then but I'm not now," she stood her ground and glared at him. "You won't humiliate me again."

"You did that yourself," Kai narrowed his eyes. "You're a little…" glancing at the little girl in front of him he decided not to finish that sentence. Crystal saw where his eyes were looking and pulled Kelly closer. Getting on his horse Kai looked down at Kelly.

"Don't let this little incident keep you from riding okay?" His voice sounded sweet. "China Gold really is an old sweetheart, something must have scared her. If you really want to ride, you have to always get back on that horse and don't give up. It doesn't come easy."

He led Hurricane around them and looked at Crystal who glared proudly back at him. "I guess you know about the reunion coming up in a couple of days. I look forward to seeing you there," he gave her a deadly grin and rode off at a gallop leaving the two behind.

"Reunion?" Crystal asked his back.

"Is she alright," Jason asked slowing Mohawk down as he came up beside her.

"Yeah honey, a little shook up but fine. How's Daniel?"

"Kevin and Toby's with him. He's just bruised."

"Probably a slight concussion," Crystal spoke.

"Hey, ya'll alright?" Rei asked leading China Gold out of the woods.

"Yeah, we should be fine, but your ranch hand is bruised on his noggin and may need to see the doctor."

Rei nodded. "Samantha already called the ambulance over to come take a look. How's Kelly?"

Crystal looked down at her daughter and watched as she looked at China Gold with horror.

"Oh sweetie," Samantha came out of the woods putting her satellite phone back in her pocket. "Don't look so worried honey, this old girl's not going to do a thing."

Kelly's eyes watered again and she turned to Crystal burying her head in her mother's thigh. "Thank you for today Rei, but I think I…" she motioned towards the child by her side.

"I understand honey." Samantha stated with clear knowledge. "Why don't you let me take El Paso up with China God okay?"

"Sure, thank you Samantha," Crystal sounded gratefully. She suddenly felt drained of all her energy. She knew the moment she had stepped into the care to come back she knew she'd have to face Kai sometime. She had just hoped it would have been later not sooner. Especially with him in blue jeans, a black shirt with the dark cowboy hate. Not to mention that his face had completely turned manly with none of those stupid gang marks on his face and the sun shinning in his deep mahogany eyes that stared back at her with such raw emotion...

"Oh no," Crystal thought as she led her daughter back up the hill. "He was not that good looking."

"Way to go Hiwatari," Kai scolded himself as walked away. She was really beautiful, more beautiful than she had been in High School. Her body had completely matured and she'd well, she'd grown in a lot of places any straight man would look.

"Damn it," he cursed aloud as he took off the saddle. He had said all the wrong things.

Not that he had expected her to fall mad in love with him after he'd saved that little girl, hell he didn't even expect her to have any children. Somewhere in his mind he'd thought she'd never marry. When he had heard she was coming he had prepared himself to see that stubborn, timid and anxious little girl, not a proud tall beautiful being.

"Oh god no," Kai whispered. He wasn't falling in love with the woman. That ship had sailed a long time ago. She wanted nothing more to do with him and he couldn't blame her, his younger punk self had destroyed her heart that day. He had taken her when she'd asked him not to, convincing her it was love than let her hang by her toes. When she'd left all he could do was sit around and mope. Several times he had cried because she was gone, in private, he didn't know what to do with himself. He'd vowed a month later to never do a woman that way again and had become consumed in his work.

"That was a good save Kai," Rei came up behind him leading China Gold into the stall across from Kais. "I'm sure Kelly's very thankful."

"Hun," Kai answered turning around holding the cowboy hat in his hands. "She mentioned Kelly was her youngest, she's got another."

"Yeah," Rei stopped hesitantly undoing the saddle. "She has an older son."

"Tsk," Kai snorted. "What is he some brat?"

"Yep," Rei answered softly. "He's sure something that's for sure."

"You sound like your talking about an animal Rei," Kai commented looking at him seriously.

"Well the boy is pure city born and bred, but he's got a lot of heart." Rei stopped throwing the saddle on a wooden railing and picking up a brush. "Looks like he could hold his own in a fight," he commented. "Must be the daddy in him."

"Where is the father anyway?" Kai asked closing the stall door and leaning against it.

"Why the interest Hiwatari," Rei growled at him.

"Still haven't forgiven me have you?" Kai crossed his hands and stared Rei down.

"I tolerate you Kai, I tolerate the situation, I tolerate a lot of things but I don't know the meaning of forgive. Crystal put the whole thing behind her and its because of her defending you that I even allow you on this land, you know that. I have however, put the past behind me. I guess I can say I've forgiven you, you're a changed man," Rei looked up from the other side of the horse, his brush paused. "I just don't know if I've forgiven myself for not being here to stop her is all."

"There was nothing you could have done Rei."

"Maybe or maybe not."

"Where's the father Rei?"

Rei sighed, same old Kai, always a point for everything. When he wanted information Kai got his information. "That's not my place to say, you'll have to ask her," Rei dodged the question.

"Fine." Kai stood, "I guess I'll have to get it from the horses mouth than."

"Now who's comparing human beings to animals?" Rei asked half smiling. "Of course I do hope you won't talk about her like that again or I may have to take you outside."

"You couldn't win in a fight against me Rei, you never could."

"I don't know," Rei paused looking at him. "I can't say I ever really tried."

For some reason the look in Rei's eyes made Kai shiver though he didn't show it. He snorted a little playing it off and walking away.

"Where ya headed?" Rei asked praying he wasn't going to the house.

"Meeting in town about the hotels," Kai answered. "Why the sudden interest Rei?"

"No reason, I just don't want your blood on my lawn if you piss her off." Rei chuckled to himself as Kai frowned and walked away to his car.

"I'm really sorry about how the old girl acted," Samantha handed Kelly a glass of milk chocolate. "It's good to see a young girl who still likes to spoil herself a little."

"Hey Kelly," Kevin came up to young girl. "Want to go to my room and check out the new game I got?"

"Sure," Kelly answered lightening up her mood.

"That's nice," Samantha mentioned watching them walk off together chattering.

"I just hope she doesn't spill her milk," Crystal replied. "I'd hate for her to stain something."

"I'm gonna go feed the dogs," Toby yelled from the kitchen.

"You do that!" Samantha called back taking a sip of her tea.

"I'm going to sit in the car," Jason voiced walking out the front.

"Whoa," Rei laughed almost colliding with the boy. "Watch were your going city boy." "Hn," Jason answered pushing by him.

"Hey hun done with all the cowboy work?" Samantha asked as Rei kissed her cheek and took a cup for himself.

"Yeah. Where's the kids?"

"Kelly went off with Kevin into his room, and Toby's doing his job."

"That'll be a while. Whenever he feeds the dogs this early means he's headed toward the barn to play his harmonica, he's really good at it too."

"That's good," Crystal smiled. "Jason used to play himself. It was all I could do to tear him from that thing."

"I know the feeling," Samantha sat back nodding.

"How's Kelly?" Rei asked sitting beside her and claiming her by placing his arm around her body.

"Oh," Crystal suddenly became serious. "She's a strong girl. When Davis died I didn't know what to do to be honest and she refused to talk to me." She studied her glass, "But she's still a ten year old girl, a pre teen and she refused to mention it to me. She talked to her psychiatrist about it though and will no doubt have a field day telling her about this. She has this dream of writing her life and selling it on the market," Crystal laughed. "Right now I believe it'll be a best selling drama."

"Kai didn't bother you did he?" Rei interrupted the two women's light laughter.

"No he really didn't Rei," Crystal stated firmly as if daring him not to believe her, she would never mention how he had made her heart flutter in a tiny moment. She would never even admit it to herself.

"He's asking questions," Rei looked at her seriously. "As your friend I thought you should know that however as a reasonable adult I think Kai has the right to know he has a son and Jason needs to know he has a father that's still alive." Rei looked at her sternly.

"Oh and what good would that do Rei?" Crystal asked sarcastically. "Kai would be mad and try to take Jason away from me and Jason would make me relieve every moment I wish to forget plus I don' think he'll be thrilled to know what his biological father as done. It's better for Kai to live in oblivion and Jason to live in the wonder of having a good father. A wonderful man who understood me and I willingly let him have me" She looked down. "Jason grew up thinking his father was my one true soul mate and the man would never harm me, I'm not going to let him wake up from that dream."

"Stupid animals," Jason growled sitting on the hood of the car. He sat to darkened side far enough away from the lighted house to completely cover him from darkness. He lifted his head toward the lightened barn and heard the soft melody of a harmonica. Snorting he put his ear phones on when a car came up.

It was a black Cadillac that seemed out of place in the old fashioned place and perked Jason's interest. Who the heck did Rei know that could afford something like that? A tall male came out of the car locking it behind him. He stood firm in the moonlight holding a familiar aurora that reminded Jason of himself, calm cool and collected.

"Who are you?" Kai asked stopping several feet away from the darkened figure that was a silhouette.

"Depends on who's asking?" Jason shot back and could almost see the other male raising an eyebrow. He smirked to himself.

"Kai Hiwatari," the male answered. "Are you Crystal's brat?"

Jason frowned, how'd this guy know his mom? "The names' Jason not brat old man."

"Tsk whatever," Kai moved away not bothering further with the figure. The boy was probably going to run to his mama to complain about an old man questioning him. "I'm gonna get me hat, left it on a post."

"I don't care what you do," Jason shot back. "It's not my place."

"No it's not," Kai stated growing weary of the game. "By the way, smoking's bad for your health, especially if your underage."

Jason watched the figure leave and snorted. He looked at the cigarette in his hand and rolled his eyes before putting it out.

* * *

How'd you like it folks?

Kai has yet to see his son and what do you think of Crystals' thoughts so far? Is she right? Wrong? I'll reveal more of her inner turmoil later.

Please READ AND REVIEW.


	5. Cake

Hello folks! Here's an update….Kai will find out about Jason soon enough ladies and gentlemen…if there are any guys reading this…cookies for you! It takes a real man to read a drama or romance!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade and here are five fast reasons why:

1. I have no drive to write a whole series

2. They would have had girlfriends

3. Young Children would not have been able to watch it due to humor and dark situations

4. Kai's past would have been way darker

5. The whole thing would find a way to circle around the dark and sadistic Kai Hiwatari

**

* * *

**

CAKE

"Oh my gosh, Crystal!" The squeal could be heard all across Texas, considering the red head beside her plugged his ears with both fingers and grimaced.

"You look good," Crystal gasped as the hands wrapped around her middle pulling her in a close bear hug. It felt good to smell her friend's familiar shampoo and tight silver/black curls brushing against her face. The time around the two seemed to fade with everyone else in the room and they were back at the bus station that would lead them apart for years.

"I missed you so much," Taylor let her go and looked deep in her friend's eyes as tears swelled in hers. "Look at you, all grown and jeez you're awesome."

"Glad to see you too Taylor."

"What no how ya doing Tala?' The red head came up and wrapped his arm around his fiancé grinning at the shorter female.

"We've never been on good terms," Crystal smirked back at him throwing her weight to the left.

"Still haven't lost your spark I see," Tala teased at the shorter.

"You know it," she shot back. "Um everyone's looking this way," she noted pointing to the people staring at the three suddenly embarrassed.

"Hey everyone, this is the maid of honor!" Taylor yelled so everyone could hear embarrassing the two (Crystal and Tala further).

"That's nice dear, good to see you Crystal," Taylor's mom smiled sweetly before turning back to fixing the floral arrangements.

"Why don't we go outside," Crystal whispered. "I have to get the kids anyway."

"You left your children outside in the car," Tala narrowed his eyes at her. "Some one should call child services."

"Very funny, I wasn't sure if this was the right church or not, so I told them to wait until I found out," she explained walking out the door with the two love birds following her.

"I can't wait to see Kelly," Taylor talked over and over to Tala. "I've seen pictures and she is so darling. I hope our children look as good as that girl does."

Tala raised an eyebrow and gulped looking down at her. "Well I hope I don't disappoint--." He stopped looking at a teenage male leaning against the last car they were headed to in a typical Kai pose. A hat was pulled low on his head and sunglasses covered his eyes with silver rims.

"Jason," Crystal looked at her older son sternly ignoring the way Tala was looking at him.

"I told him you'd get mad," Kelly got out the car and looked at Crystal. "As usual he doesn't listen to me."

"Ah!" Taylor cut in front of Crystal. "You are so cute!" she hugged the girl who amazingly didn't seem to mind.

"Who are the brats?" Tala asked moving beside Crystal.

"What's the deal with these guys and calling my children brats?" She thought annoyed.

"These are my children, Jason and Kelly," Crystal shot back making sure to stress the worlds my and children.

"Farm kids," a voice called behind them.

"Naw, they still city slickers," Samantha voiced mockingly.

"Hey you guys," Crystal spoke, looking down at her daughter she pointed to Kevin. "Why don't you guys go inside and let the adults catch up." She watched them walk in then looked at her older son. Jason stood unmoving and she sighed not wanting to start an argument with her son in front of Tala.

"The reunions suppose to be in four days," Tala voiced looking above the car as Kai walked toward them. "Ow," he hissed as Taylor smacked him upside the head.

"I told you not to mention anything; it was suppose to be a surprise."

"Don't worry about it, Kai already ruined the surprise, which by the way I don't plan to go."

"Well that's too bad I was looking forward to seeing you there," Kai voiced stopping beside Tala.

"Don't start anything Hiwatari," Taylor looked at him sweetly. "I don't want to have to murder the best man before the wedding."

"Sorry to break your heart sweetheart," Tala looked at his wife sorrowfully, "Kai and I are each others firsts so I can't you do that. You'll have to go through me."

Everyone stood still looking directly at Tala, even Kai seemed a taken back, really taken back.

"Ahem," Toby voiced behind Rei. "Considering the conversation I believe I'll go inside and check on Kevin and Kelly if that's okay." Walking away doing twirling his finger around his ear (horizontally) in a fashion that stated that Tala was crazy. (we do this in the U.S./ don't know about the rest of the world.)

"I hate that kid,' Tala muttered watching him walk away when realization of what he had said struck.

"Oh man, no, no, no," Tala stated shaking his head and hands. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Wow, we never knew Tala," Rei teased him.

"That must have been some sleep over," Crystal commented.

"You should tell your future wife these things before we get married," Taylor shouts without missing a beat.

"Why does it feel like we're back in high school?" Tala asked allowed. "I thought we were all adults."

"Oh please," Samantha looked at Tala, "I know all the stories, apparently you guys and your little gang did most of the attacking."

"It was both our "gangs" if you want to put it that way," Taylor voiced.

"How old is Kelly anyway?" Samantha voiced suddenly. "I remember Kevin telling me she had a birthday coming up soon," she put a finger on her chin and looked upward. "Can't remember when though."

"It'll be next week actually," Crystal stated with almost instant realization. "We don't go back until the 18, she won't have time to have a party."

"You could leave earlier," Kai stated coldly.

Crystal seemed hesitant on responding, it was that same chilling voice she remembered mocking her as she stepped into the school hallway that morning. It had turned her life into a dark spiral after that. "Well, I promised to stay for that long and besides, I'm sure she won't mind postponing it." Crystal almost sighed with relief as the easiness in her voice remained as though she had been talking to her boss. She was determined not to let him push her away from her friends again. This time she wouldn't run.

"I'm not a little girl anymore," she growled in her head viciously at him.

"Alright, so answer the question," Tala commanded bored. "How olds the little twerp."

"She's turning eleven on the seventeenth," Crystal spoke back matter of factly waiting for the oncoming battle. Tala never asked for straight information unless he was going to use it against you.

"So she's eleven making you what twenty four when you had her," Tala did the math in his head steadily concentrating. "I mean you are thirty-five aren't you?"

"It's a little rude to be asking a woman's age," Crystal huffed back. She had a bad feeling on where this as going.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said supporting a grin. "So, how is old junior over here?"

Jason who had been quiet through out the whole conversation snorted in slight disgust. "Like tomato head needs to know my age?" he couldn't stop himself from blurting out. He watched through the glasses as the red head began to growl slowly before smiling slyly.

"Jason!" his mother hissed.

"Yea actually," Tala grinned. "Wanted to know if you were of age to do a little parting in the park later on."

"Don't let a little kid stir you up," Tala thought angrily. Their was something about the boy that reminded him of someone else.

"So how bout it Jason?' He asked rubbing in the new found name.

"I only allow myself to hang out with people who have the ability to think and process information," Jason snorted. "You obviously don't have that ability because if you did then you wouldn't be asking such a stupid question and wasting your breath."

"Jason," Crystal whispered tightly. Though she and the others were enjoying the little spout, it wasn't right for him to be crossing boundaries like talking to an adult like that. Even if it was just Tala.

"He's the boy on the car," Kai thought lightly showing no outward interest, but inside he was caught in curiosity. The boy had to be in his late teens so that meant that Crystal had to have had him early. Plus he was quick witted with a silver tongue to boot, not something he would have ever dreamed of her raising. But the real question remained, where was the father?

"I shouldn't be thinking like that," Kai thought grimily. She had moved on and started a family, now it was his turn, just without a family. It was none of his business anyway.

"Look, why don't we go inside. Crystal I really need your help in picking out the cake and decorations," Taylor broke in before it could get worse and Tala's questioned answer. She new her friend was playing a rough game of Russian roulette, literally, and was very grateful that she had taken the risk and came down anyway.

Once inside, her silent prayers were answered as the guys went off with one another and Jason made himself scarce. Sitting down with the women she could clearly see the look of weariness in her best friend's eyes and felt for her. But Crystal was going to have to make it if she was planning on staying here.

* * *

"How long do you want to bet the tramp waited until having her first kid?" Tala asked as they walked outside the back of the church and done the road to a local bar. He watched with amusement as Rei's face grew dark.

"Tala I suggest you don't speak of her like that again or I'm going to have to hurt you," Rei growled slightly, his neko jin teeth and anger showing through.

"Alright, Alright," Tala threw up his hands in defeat. "But still, he is a little old don't you think?"

"That shouldn't matter," Rei answered quickly walking into the bar not bothering to hold the door for the other two. Sitting down at a table he waited for the Russian's to come back with their drinks.

"Another thing, where the hell is the husband?" Tala asked sitting down. Kai couldn't help but grin as the red head began to fight the opposition Rei had of telling them anything. Tala had the ability to annoy anyone to do anything and when Kai had asked him about it, the red head had just smirked and called it a gift.

"Can we get off the subject please?" Rei asked sitting back.

"Fine. How come you never drink when we come here?" Tala asked sipping his glass. "And don't tell me you don't drink because I know for a fact you have a hidden stash in your basement of wine and fine liquor."

Rei grinned, "Cause everything here is made by Rick, literally."

Tala looked at the back at the tall human or as he called him monkey grilling burgers behind the bar. The man was a giant around forty and had quit school really earlier working here. He never took a bath, to anyone's knowledge or saw the doctor or dentist. Rick caught his look and smiled back with yellow teeth before waving. Looking down at his mixed drink Tala sat it down suddenly unable to drink anymore.

"That's disgusting," was all he could say.

Kai shook his head beside him. "How many times do I have to tell you to never take Rei seriously? The only reason he doesn't drink here is because he has all the good stuff at home and has lost his taste for this bitter trash."

"Well spoken Hiwatari," Rei nodded. "Well spoken."

"Okay fine, than who's the dad?" Tala asked looking at Rei as the neko-jin rolled his eyes.

"Like I told Kai, that's not my place to say and you should ask her not me."

"Get it from the horses mouth," Kai spoke taking a large gulp.

"I know why your saying that," Tala picked up his glass looking at him mockingly. An idea was already forming in his 'cuning' mind. "She had 'em out of wed lock and can't remember who the father was because she was too drunk to notice." He leaned his chair back feeling very confident in his answer.

Picking up his cue to add Kai voiced, "Wouldn't surprise me none the little slut, going up to Southern California were the party always starts. No wonder her parents moved away, they didn't want anyone in town to know she had two little bastards." (A/N: the true meaning of bastard is a child without a father)

"You need to shut your mouth Kai," Rei voiced allowed looking at him hauntingly. "Those are two decent kids who don't deserve your unruly speculations."

"Ooo, big words Mr. Kon," Kai voiced quietly so only he, Tala, and Rei could hear.

"Me thinks he protests too much," Tala voiced with an accent. "Maybe the brats are his?"

"What?" Rei asked almost falling out of his seat. "Where in the hell did you two come up with a crazy idea like that?"

"Um I don't know," Tala put a finger to his chin thinking comically. "Maybe because Jr. is old enough to be your son, she came to your place first, you defend them like a parent, you aren't gay, and you did leave town about eleven years ago for a "family funeral" if I recall exactly."

"You have got to be kidding me," Rei voiced allowed shaking his head.

"I'm in complete agreement," Kai voiced. "You are a little suspicious Rei."

Rei looked at Kai and almost laughed. Here was the real father telling him that he believed his son was his! It was humorous.

"Okay," Rei said matter of factly playing their game. "Jason's way too old to be my son because I was in New York, number two: she only came to my place because we saw each other at the store the day before. The only reason I defend them like a parent is because I am one and I don't think they deserve you guys messing in their business. You're right, I'm not gay and the funeral was in Vermont for my great uncle. Are we happy now?"

"No not really," Tala voiced. "You still didn't spill who the father is."

Rei growled. "NO MORE TALK ON THE SUBJECT!"

* * *

"So, how have things been going?" Taylor asked getting books out from a large bag.

"Alright until yesterday really," Crystal stated.

"Oh the whole I he saved Kelly incident?" Taylor asked reading her mind before coming back to the women who were sitting in the churches gymnasium around a circular table. "Sammantha told me last night when I called asking for your hotel number, which I still don't have."

"Rei misplaced it, what can I say?" Sam asked leaning back in her chair. "He's a male and being a husband makes it ten times worse."

"Oh the joy of marriage," Taylor sighed. "You guys should be so happy you eloped, weddings are a drag."

"Please," Crystal voiced. "You get to walk down the isle in a beautiful white dress and have everyone stare at you in wonder while Tala sweets his socks off scared."

"Yeah," Taylor agreed opening up the book. It had tons of cakes for different occasions. "I need help picking out the cake, lord knows I don't want mom doing it."

"Your mothers doing a really good job fixing up the old church though," Sam voiced. "The pink and yellow roses go good together and I love the red roses at the alter. It really is beautiful, not to much not to less."

"Yeah," Taylor agreed flipping through the book. "It really is wonderful, but the cake she got picked out looks like this." She stopped at a page with a five layer cake completely covered in pink frosting with red roses on green vines outlining every layer.

"Okay," Crystal stated firmly. "I do believe this is Mariah's cake."

"It was at her wedding," Taylor informed. "Which is one reason I can't have it."

"It's a little loud too," Sam noticed.

"Thank you!" Taylor sighed. "Someone understands, it's a wedding, the cake should be white along with a good bit of the decorations."

"Let me see that book," Crystal started roaming through it.

"Who are you going to have make the cake anyway?" Sam asked.

"Miriam," Taylor answered swiftly. "You know Max's wife?"

"Good," Sam spoke. "She is the best in town."

While they continued talking, Crystal flipped through the book and stopped on a page. The cake was gorgeous, almost too beautiful to eat. It was a total of seven layers, the last three separated by stands. Yellow frosting barely visible lined the outside of every white rose on each layer that was expertly created with white frosting. On the top layer, the smallest for the couple, there were two doves intertwined with each other by frosting sculpture. They were delicately done with the greatest hand watching every detail. A yellow frosting sash connected the two as it wrapped around each from between the connected beaks.

"It's too bad she's not into that kind of thing," Crystal thought saddened. Taylor would never go for a cake like that, the woman hated that kind of stuff. It was something that didn't change.

Sighing she turned the page and found the perfect one for her friend, it had already been marked with a yellow post it and she hoped it was just something Taylor had forgotten to go back too and not something she had marked because she didn't' want it.

It was white with cream frosting giving it an icy look that held on the flowers. A clear tasteless jell had been used on every rose resulting in dew morning them. At the top were the traditional groom and bride dancing not side by side. It was plain, to the point, majestic and good tasting. Perfect.

"Hey ladies," Crystal announced through the chatter. "How about this one?" She placed the book flat between them so they all could look.

"It's beautiful," Sam pointed out. "Look at the dew drops."

"It's perfect," Taylor's eyes widened, "thank you Crystal. It was a wonder I hadn't seen it before though."

"What do you mean you hadn't seen it before?" Crystal asked confused. "You marked it with a yellow post it."

"Yellow post it?" Taylor asked confused. The answer dawned on her and she smiled. "Tala was the one marking everything with a yellow post it note. He must have seen it and forgotten to tell me about it," her eyes drew admiration from her heart at her fiancé.

"Well, at least Tala has some good taste. So anything else we gonna do today because I've got to get back soon," Sam looked at her watch. "I have a group of horse riders to teach."

"Who?" Crystal asked.

"Elementary school level," Sam groaned.

"Ouch. Anyway," Taylor looked at the two girls. "There's going to be this big shebang in town tonight at the Karaoke Bar. Tala and Kai are dragging me down there and I need someone to go so please?" she begged.

"What's so great about tonight?" Sam asked.

"Apparently Kai's business deal went through yesterday so they are going to remodel to park completely and since Tala was looking for something to party about, he leapt on the chance."

"Remodel the park?" Crystal and Sam asked.

"Yeah," Taylor filled them in, "Kai had gone to the city council complaining about the park on State Road, and he had a right to, it was really filthy. So anyway he made the deal to fund it if they would allow him to clean it up, the fact that the city owns it, he didn't want a law suit or anything. Yesterday they said yes and in two days the project starts."

"Wow, good for him," Sam stated. "So what time do we have to be there?"

"About eight, dress is completely casual," Taylor grinned in triumph.

"I'll see if I can come," Crystal refused to make any promises she couldn't keep. She didn't bring anything and Jason would have to watch over Kelly for a couple of hours.

"Alright then," Taylor stood up. "I'm done with marriage for today, we can look up the gown and bride maids outfits on Thursday."

"You do know your wedding is still next week right?" Crystal asked a little worried. "Next Tuesday to be precise, are you sure your not cutting your time to plan short?"

"No," Taylor completely disagreed. "It's only Monday, I can call in the cake order tomorrow and the reception hall at the recreation center has already been booked. We'll decorate that Friday before the reunion, and the church we'll decorate next Monday before dress rehearsal. The limo is a gift from Kai so that's down, invitations have been sent and Rei's got the wine. So everything is just about done."

"You have ordered food for the reception haven't you?" Crystal thought suddenly. "Please don't tell me you just plan on us eating cake?" She wouldn't put it past her.

"No, jeez do you think I'm slow? Don't answer that," Taylor stated quickly. "Hilary, Salima, and Miriam are working on it since I can't cook."

"That's good. Let me guess," Crystal thought slowly remembering the three girls, "they literally told you to let them do it so they wouldn't have to eat your cooking right?"

"Exactly," Taylor shot back much like Tala. "I knew one day the seemingly useless skill of being able to "burn water" would pay off."

Sam laughed, "Hilary will have to sneak the food in with Tyson for a husband. He could still eat someone out of house and home."

"Thus the reason his Dragoon Japanese/American restaurant always runs out of supplies," Taylor nodded slowly.

"Okay, well I'm going to get the kids and call Rei. See you tonight," Sam waved leaving.

"I should go too, it's late," Crystal noted the clock stated five after six. "I have some shopping to do."

"It was good to see you again," Taylor smiled and hugged her friend. "Really good."

"I know," Crystal grinned back hugging her tightly fighting back tears. "I'll do my best to come tonight."

* * *

"Where are we going now?" Jason asked from the back seat as he noticed they weren't going anywhere toward the hotel. Everything was unfamiliar.

"Shopping at Wal-Mart," Crystal replied.

"They actually have one of those?" Jason asked in mock amazement.

"Sure do," Crystal grinned. At least he seemed in a better mood then before. "It is a little out of town though."

"Great," was all he said for the rest of the ride.

"How do I look?" Crystal asked walking out of the dressing room in jeans, cowboy boots and a button up shirt.

"Um…okay I guess," Kelly looked at her mom awkwardly. The two of them had decided to do the clothes shopping while Jason hung out in electronics picking at cds.

"I think you should go with the white sleeveless top and the dark jeans. That way you'll fit in," Kelly finally found the right words to say.

"You know, I think your right," Crystal looked down. "It does look like I'm getting ready for Halloween."

* * *

Jason had been mad at first over having to watch his sister while mom went out. But the idea of having a hotel room and pizza while watching pay per view movies seemed to much like civilization for him to pass up. Crystal was completely relieved when he had stopped arguing and agreed to do it.

"Hey Crystal, you look great," Taylor commented as the women walked towards them, two minutes late. "Glad you could make it."

Her heart warmed looking at her friends in their happy marriages. That had flown out the window for her long ago, but at least they were happy. Tala was wearing a white button down shirt with blue jeans that covered his boots, while Rei wore a decent black and white yin-yang t-shirt much like he did in high school. His hair was wrapped in the very familiar white with red tips too. Sam was wearing a blue blouse and light jeans over sandals that gave Crystal the feeling that she didn't wear them often, just too white and clean. Taylor on the other hand was wearing a denim jacket over a red tank top with black jeans. They all made quite the group.

Crystal took a look to the left and finally noticed Kai. He was wearing a black t-shirt that wasn't too tight, but he did look a little like a club bouncer and jeans fitting just right. His brown cowboy boots set it off with the tan cowboy hat. She looked away quickly when he turned toward her, she did not want to make him think she was staring!

"So, are we going in?" Crystal asked. "I'm starved."

* * *

Okay folks we stop here….Why?

Five fast Reasons:

1. My fingers hurt

2. I've been sick all weekend

3. There are too many options opened to use! A lot can happen in a bar!

4. I have no idea what to do next (okay maybe that is just like number 3)

5. I love leaving you with cliff hangers 

Kai: would you stop with that stuff it's annoying!

Me: fine. Have a good life.

Anyway…..please don't forget to READ…..REVIEW….READ…..REVIEW…READ…..REVEIW…..READ…REVIEW….READ…REVIEW…READ…REVIEW…notice how read comes first than review. Bye!


	6. Dine

Okie dokie, heres the deal, there was so many ways this chapter could go I just could not decide how the heck I was going to piece this together.

That's why it took so damn long but I think I've figured out where this story is going now!  so big smiles!

Thanks for the reviews so far

Disclaimer: I will never own beyblade and every person knows this so the disclaimer is actually useless

This is how it ended up….(don't ask about the title, okay?)

**

* * *

**

Dine

"So, are we going in?" Crystal asked. "I'm starved."

"This is really the best place in town to eat, go figure," Samantha voiced sitting down. "I mean honestly look at it."

Crystal grinned looking around, "Your typical bar if I may say so." The lights were almost non existent and the karaoke stood to the left away from the bar. Liquor was pouring into every glace and some girls didn't know that what they were wearing was just too short.

"But do they serve the greatest damn burgers," Tala voiced. "I think so."

"Next time I choose where we go to celebrate my accomplishments," Kai voiced sitting down.

"Oh please you always say that," Taylor remarked "but you still let Tala rule your life."

"No Tala just happens to barge into my life and demand things be done and I'm just a big softie who can't say no," Kai voiced. "But you, you my dear Taylor will get him out of my hair and keep him away from my business for good with one little I do. For that I am entirely grateful."

"Hey," Tala voiced. "I am right here damn it can' t you save whatever you have to say negatively about your only best friend when your sure I'm not around to hear it?"

"Can I get ya something?" a female came to the table as their waitress. Teara watched the woman look directly at Kai. Didn't she know there were other people here? She looked down at the girl and watched as her legs adjusted so she was angled directly at him with her chest stuck out.

"Dear god what a slut," she muttered.

"Oh um I'll have a bud light with your beacon burger," Tala voiced. The woman seemed a little annoyed that Kai hadn't taken the initiative to talk first.

"I'll have the house special tonight with some pepsi," Sam smiled.

"That sounds good," Rei looked at her. "But I think I'll have the ribs and a light beer, no need to order the same thing."

"Of course not because you just end up eating off my plate anyway," Sam commented. Crystal smiled as the others laughed and Kai looked slightly amused. The woman forced her way unnatural bright lips to move up.

"I'm going to have the steak with bud light," Taylor looked down.

"Woman after my own heart," Tala voiced placing his hand over his heart.

Crystal sighed when Kai looked at her, might as well go first since the look he gave her meant he was going dead last. "I want the angus wild burger with fries, no ketchup, and a margarita."

Kai didn't flinch, "House special and a miller light to start."

"Alright hun," the woman stretched out the word. "By the way my names Hannah if you need anything."

"Sure thing Hannah," Tala called as she walked away. The red head gave Crystal a dead stare and it took the woman a while to pick up on it.

"What?" She asked.

"A margarita?" Tala looked at her. "Starting the party a little early aren't we," he leaned forward resting on arm on the table.

"Can it," Crystal voiced. "I'm not a heavy drinker; it will take me half the night just to finish one." Or maybe just a quarter, after all Kai is here and when he's with in a fifty foot range I can't stay calm.

"So what are you doing now?" Tala seemed to be fishing for information.

"I work with an insurance firm," she voiced. Kai looked at her, insurance? She hated math and couldn't even organize three books by alphabetical order. What the heck was she doing in something like insurance?

"What about you?" If I have to answer these damn questions than you'll have to too Tala.

"Nothing much," Tala voiced. "Working with Rei here and there and I got a contracting job pretty much settled in."

"He's all excited about the dang thing," Taylor sighed. "Quite frankly he's driving me nuts one minute he's got the job and the next he doesn't and is freaking out about his future and all."

"Well at least I'm worried about mine unlike you," Tala voiced mockingly.

"That's because I actually got a steady job nursing," she smirked back.

Crystal smiled at how they picked at each other when Hannah came back with their drinks and meals.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" She leaned really close to the table so that her hip almost touched Kai's hand.

"Not now, I think we're good," Kai looked at her and smiled slightly, "Thanks."

Hannah giggled back, "Enjoy." Crystal watched the slut walk away to her next table shaking her hips. To bad Kai wasn't paying attention.

"Anything else I can get you." Crystal muttered under her breath. Women like that had always gotten on her nerves. Hearing her mumble Kai looked her way.

"What's her deal," he thought narrowing his eyes. It was one thing he couldn't stand about Crystal, he couldn't figure her out. She looked at him and he turned towards Tala.

"How's that mutt of yours doing?" He asked. Wolborg as Tala had demanded on calling him had gotten loose and was shot by a hunter by accident. The dog had been in intensive care for the past two days.

"Good," Tala looked down, "Much better than usual."

"Hey Rei where's the brats?" Taylor voiced cutting into her steak. "I mean come on their always at your hip."

"Not tonight," Rei grinned. "This is mommy and daddy's day off from babysitting."

"For tonight anyway," Samantha took a sip of her drink. "We tricked Toby into thinking he's getting an extra pay check this month so he would watch Kevin."

"How'd you pull that off," Crystal voiced biting into her burger. "I mean oh great parents how in the heck did you get him to take care of Kevin I had to pull teeth to get Jason to watch Kelly tonight."

"Oh Toby gets a check every month for helping his father and he thinks he's getting two this month but when we take out the damage for him breaking the fence the other week he'll be left with just one."

"You're a cruel bitch," Tala muttered pulling out a beacon from under the bread tossing it in his mouth. "I mean who honestly does that to their child?"

"Everyone," Kai states taking a swig out of his beer. "Don't you remember your parents pulling the same crap on you?"

"Oh my god," Tala sighed groaning. "Your right."

"And one day you'll be the same way," Taylor voiced.

"I am not turning into my father when we have kids."

"Oh please most men can't help but turn into their fathers, it's either that or you turn out just like mine and that's not going to happen," Taylor growled.

"When my kids are kids I'm a least going to at least take them to Disney Land."

"There not going anywhere like that until they're at least seven," Taylor gave him a look chewing.

"I am not waiting until they are seven because seven years is too long to wait," Tala growled back.

Crystal looked at the others wondering if this happened often. None of them seemed to mind it, but instead just ignored it and she guessed it did. Kai rolled his eyes met her eyes for a moment and went to eating his food.

"I am not endangering our kids at such a young age just because you never got to fulfill your life long dream," Taylor growled.

"It's not endangering their life by taking them to see Mickey!" Tala was almost yelling now.

"What is this a therapy session?" a new voice appeared behind Crystal and she turned around to see a tall grinning blonde with wild hair and kind eyes. He had to be about Kai's size but his frame was more childish then the other.

A woman stood beside him and she felt a little guilty sizing him up. She had nice greenish hair and just as striking purplish eyes. She was amazing beautiful and Crystal blushed slightly when the woman looked at her.

"Oh don't tell me this is who I think it is?" the male looked down at Crystal. "And she's been here a few days and hasn't even stopped to say hi I'm hurt." A look of fake anguish came across his face as he covered his heart with his hand.

"She probably doesn't remember you," the woman looked at the man. "Of course you could say the same for me; her face is a little blank."

Crystal stared at them and narrowed her brow. She should know them? They didn't look at all familiar. She watched the male's mouth move into a cute huge smile that nearly took up half of his face and suddenly a picture came into her head.

"MAX," she all but yelled jumping up and hugging him.

"Good to see you too," Max laughed hugging her back. "I was wondering if you'd forgotten the guy who let you cheat off of him in calculus."

She let go and looked to the girl trying desperately to place her. If this was Max than the only woman who would be by his side had to be, "Mariam," Crystal voiced and hugged the other woman.

"It's good to see you," she laughed. "Sorry for not recognizing you."

"I didn't either at first," Max laughed. "We've grown up a lot."

Crystal felt eyes on her and noticed that Mariam was looking at her left hand searching for something, and then it hit her. A ring. Mariam probably still remembered that Crystal had had a small crush on the boy in high school before dating Kai. She must've thought she was a threat.

A smile crept on her lips, after two kids and someone still thought she was threat to their happy home. The thought felt good.

"Nice to see you," Mariam voiced.

"Too bad it was now," Max sighed. "We've gotta get going to pick up Savannah from her babysitters. They were expecting us fifteen minutes ago."

Crystal laughed. Savannah had to be his four year old that Taylor had talked about. She nodded, "Well I'll make sure to see you later than."

"Definitely," Mariam voiced. "We really need to catch up."

"Yeah," Crystal nodded again waving good-bye. There was an underlying threat in those words that only a woman could pick up on. Mariam didn't need to worry though, she was through with men. For good.

"Damn," Taylor voiced as the door swung behind them. "I forgot to ask about the cake."

"You've finally figured out the one you want," Tala asked sipping his drink and finishing off his burger.

"Yep, it's the one with the gel dew on the roses that you marked and forgot to tell me about."

Tala frowned at the comment and malice his fiancé used with the words. When had he picked out a cak….oh.

"You had fallen asleep when I found it five days ago," Tala remembered out loud. "I didn't want to wake you so I marked it and just forgot to tell you about it later."

"Figures," Taylor muttered. She cocked her head to the side listening as the woman finished on the microphone. Hannah came back to the table smiling just as she had before.

"I'm going off for break, do you need anything?"

"No not really," Crystal muttered. "I'd like a new margarita," she voiced at loud. It surprised her that she'd already finished that one. Maybe Kai was making her more nervous than she thought.

"Alright," no one else said anything so she just cleared the plates and got the other drink. She seemed pissed that Crystal had taken her time to talk to Kai but the other woman couldn't care less. The slut needed to worry more about her job than flirting with guys. It made her sick.

"You should try the Karaoke," Hannah voiced to Kai, "It's really fun."

"Are you going too?" Crystal asked faking interest to piss her off more. Good she deserved it.

"Yeah actually I'm going to sing Red Neck Woman."

"Good luck," Crystal forced a smile and thumbs up. Hannah thanked her unhappy as she walked towards the stage still shaking her butt just in case.

"Slut," Crystal voiced and this time Kai heard.

"what?" he asked taking a sip of his beer drowning it.

Crystal looked up, "Oh I said…um…slut." She felt cold and hot at the same time as he stared at her. Needing something to do she put her hands to her drink. She did notice however the slight laugh that came out of his throat at the comment.

When she was introduced the others looked and watched. Teara moaned half way through the performance. "Some one make her stop!"

"She can't carry a tune can she," Kai said wincing.

"Not really," Tala agreed. "Pretty girl but bad voice."

"That's what we need to do!" Taylor stamped her fist on the table. "We need to sing, Crystal, Samantha and me."

"What?!" Crystal asked but Sam looked amused.

"Every time we come in here she manages to drag me up there to sing some song, I've gotten tired of fighting her about it," Sam voiced. "When she makes up her mind, she makes up her mind."

"Isn't that the truth," Tala sighed. "What are you singing tonight?"

"Landslide."

"Well you can count me out," Crystal voiced picking up her drink and taking a sip. She wasn't vain, but she knew she could sing she just didn't want to sing in public. Since child hood she had had terrible stage fright. Sure she'd been pushed in front of the mic once or twice and hadn't screwed it up but still, they hadn't been the most special moments of her life either.

"Yes you are," Taylor voiced as Hannah finished and she stood up. "You've got a great voice and I'll be damned if your not singing but standing on the side lines. Not after I haven't heard you sing for years."

She walked over to Crystal knowing she had guilt tripped her but didn't care. The girl had already downed half of her second drink. She needed to loosen up and for some reason singing always did.

"You have to be cruel to be kind," she thought.

"Alright ladies what are you singing," the man asked.

"Landslide," Sam grinned at him.

"Alright knock em' out girls," the man winked. And they giggled, Crystal frowned, she would really rather not do this.

"Well here goes our girls," Tala voiced without a second thought, Rei agreed with hell ya.

Kai nodded slightly but didn't say anything. He didn't' t have a girl, he reminded himself she was out of his reach forever.

The thought of that made him go to his beer which was empty so he got up and went to the bar to order one from the tender. A better thought came to his mind as they started and he got Vodka instead.

Crystal lost herself when it was her verse and closed her eyes letting the words ring from her throat into the listening ears. She hoped that she didn't sound to bad, time had aged her voice a little but apparently it wasn't so bad because they clapped when Sam took over. Maybe she hadn't lost as much talent as she'd thought.

"She still has a voice," the bartender looked at Kai. "I'm assuming that's the girl you used to go out with?"

"Yeah," he was annoyed that the bartender had taken such a notice of the female.

"Guess you missed out huh?" the man looked at him.

Kai glared at the fat that surrounded his eyes and envisioned himself making it black and blue with one solid hit but refrained from it. Yeah he'd screwed that up in more ways than one years ago. Taking his drink he walked away making a mental note to sue the bar for something later as the man chuckled.

"That was nice," Tala voiced. "But I'm needed back home with my wife to be so…"

Taylor sighed, "Do we have to go now?"

"Yes actually we do if you want to get any sleep before your mother calls us to do another rehearsal."

"Fine," Taylor sighed see you guys later. She hugged her Crystal as close as she could. "I'm so glad you're here. You don't know how much I've missed you."

Guilt sprung into Crystal's heart. She had never heard that much emotion come from Taylor about anything before.

"We should be going soon," Sam looked at Rei. "Any longer and Kevin would drive Toby insane. The boy refuses to go to bed until he knows we're home and safe."

"Yeah," Crystal laughed. "Have a safe ride home."

"Will do, drop by later okay?" Rei smirked. "Do you need a ride home, I know it's still a small town but eleven thirty is still a little too late at night."

"I'm a tough city girl now," Crystal laughed. "Besides the hotel is the other way from your house and you have a drive as it is."

"Are you sure," Rei pushed. He was acting like she'd disappear, of course Crystal couldn't blame him, she had once before…

"I go by the hotel so I can take her home," Kai voiced standing up.

Crystal stuttered at his offer. She didn't want to be alone with him but it was better than Rei worrying. "See," she smiled. "I got a ride with someone safe so no worries." Safe my ass she thought.

Rei nodded but didn't look convinced. She shouldn't be alone with him, it was too soon but she could be stubborn and like she'd said, she was a full grown adult. He still couldn't help but worry about her like he did when they were younger though. If he had been here maybe he could've saved her from the shame and guilt.

"Alright," he sighed. "Do you have the bill Kai?"

The male nodded and Rei pulled Sam close walking out the door. He was happy he could at least take care of someone.

Crystal felt the warmth leave the room so she rubbed her arms. She turned around to her only companion and found him at the register paying the bill. The waitress was there trying everything in the book but he completely ignored her making Crystal happy. At lest someone else would be miserable tonight too.

Kai came back with his hat in his hands and she didn't need any words telling her they were leaving too. She stared nervously at his back holding her purse close. She was not looking forward to a long heavy silent ride home.

Kai didn't know what possessed him to offer the ride but he was ready to kill whatever part of him had said it. Was he crazy? She wanted nothing more to do with him and unlike everyone else picking off where they left off was not a good idea. He led her to the black BMW near the back of the parking lot and watched as she raised an eyebrow slightly and rolled her eyes. He smirked lightly, she still remembered his love of nice cars apparently and the color black.

He got in the seat, not bothering to open her door as she let herself in. Kai figured the less contact the better.

The car started and the radio boomed alive with Breaking Benjamin. Crystal sighed and he glanced her way slightly. So they grew up in Texas big deal, that didn't mean he was a country hick who could only stomach Rascal Flats, since he was a kid he'd like rock n' roll. The new band just spoke to his soul.

Crystal couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was the same mess that Jason listened too roaring in her eardrums. She sat tensely up and studied him without being noticed. God they were so much alike why hadn't he picked up on that when he'd first met Jason?

The attitudes were the same but her son had gotten her temper for sure. Sure Kai could get ticked off just as easy as she could but he never really vocalized it like her son, no that was all her. Jason had his height too, his looks, his demeanor, everything about him yelled Hiwatari. Somewhere in her heart she knew she resented that and held it against him but she couldn't help it, he was a reminder of a mistake that had happened years ago. A reminder of something lost in the most violent ways.

Getting into a pity party with herself Crystal looked at the window. The air was suffocating and she wanted to roll down a window so she could breathe. By the look at his straight back and locked shoulders he wasn't enjoying himself either so what was his game? Kai had never been one to do something just out of kindness. That wasn't his criteria.

She turned down the volume of the music and he stared at her slightly before looking ahead again. Kai waited but she didn't say anything, the music must have just gotten on her nerves, but the silence was going to kill him.

Clearing his throat he decided to head to safe grounds, "How have you been since…" he let it fade. Okay maybe that wasn't territory he should b going over now.

Crystal whipped her head to look at him. It took longer than it should to interpret his words but she finally succeeded. "Doing good, got my own place and a family so I can't complain." The safe answer.

Kai nodded still refusing to look at her. "Where is…" he glanced down and noticed for the first time she wore no ring. "the father?"

Crystal tore her gaze from him finding the outside world of the window more interesting than anything. "He died in a car crash when Kelly was four. It's been me and the kids ever since." She thought of him, safe, secure, and loving. Exactly what she had needed after Kai but of course life had other plans, it always seemed too.

"I'm sorry," he swallowed the lump in his throat. The words were so full with so many meanings. He was sorry for a lot of things, ruining her life, humiliating her, using her, pushing her away, and for falling in love with her. After she'd left he refused to date or marry anyone. He deserved nothing less than lonely nights for his crimes.

"So am I," she whispered and he gripped the steering wheel harder at the words. He'd see her for the next two weeks so it was now or never.

"Look Crystal about what happened, I'm sorry," he sighed pulling the car to a stop at the hotel he turned off the engine to look directly at her. The looks on her face made him want to just drop her off and drive off a cliff but he needed this, she needed to hear it from him.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness but…"he sighed. "I was a real jerk and what I did to you was unacceptable."

"What happened then happened then," she looked at him. This was what she'd wanted since High School but now that it was actually happening…Crystal couldn't' place the feeling but a sense of dissatisfaction had made her interrupt him. Saying sorry just wasn't enough. It would never be.

"Alright," Kai's voice was tight. She nodded and got out the door shutting it quickly behind her before walking up to the hotel. He watched her the entire time before she was behind the doors and than he sped off.

A sigh of relief came out of her, she hadn't even noticed that she'd been holding her breath at all.

The speed hit seventy miles an hour as he whipped around corner after corner. That had not gone at all how he'd hoped. Instead of closing the past he'd just opened a whole other corridor. Sighing he banged his head on the steering wheel making sure to keep the car straight.

Damn it.

Driving by his house he went to the lake. A small piece of property he'd always been found of growing up. When his parents would argue about things this place had always been his refugee and still was. After his grandfathers death he'd finally gotten old man Riggs to sell the three acre worth of land.

The night shined on the water making it glisten as he cut off the engine. Kai got out the car and moved to the hammock he'd put up last summer and laid down. Despite being Texas the winter night was still chilly. He didn't mind much though and he blamed it on his Russian genes.

A fire fly caught his attention and he turned his head to look at the old oak tree. Pain erupted in his heart and he looked back at the lake with glistening eyes. Maybe this wasn't the best place to go…it held to many memories. He'd tried to cut down the thing but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Despite the sorrow that it represented it also stood for that night. That special night that plagued his dreams with beauty.

* * *

Me: Okay that's it for now.

In case you haven't realized, Rei, Sam, Taylor, Tala, Kai and Crystal as well as the kids are the main characters. I mean you all know this is a Kai and Crystal romance story but…

The others will pop up but you get the deal…

Anyway seems like Crystal and Kai got issues that need to be worked out and will be before this is over –grins-

So let me know what you want me to write!

Please now that you have read don't refrain from reviewing. I can't give you the awesome story you want unless you tell me…or give me ideas and criticism. I AM NOT A MIND READER PEOPLE!


	7. Rodeo Team

I know it's been a while and I hate myself for not updating sooner, but here it is. The next chapter.

I won't say much because I know your going to want to read…..I think I've kept you waiting long enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade nor do I own Toby Keith

* * *

**Rodeo Team**

Kai slammed the alarm clack violently to the floor as the annoying machine continued to disrupt him. He slowly got out of bed in a pair of swimming trunks and a tank top wondering when he'd gotten home last night and when he'd changed. Getting up he went into the kitchen to make some strong black coffee to wake him up.

"Can I have some of that?"

Kai swung around dropping the coffee pot on the counter and his pulse began rising. "Damn Tala," the male growled. "What the hell are you doing here?" He turned to find a rag in the drawer at his thigh.

"Sorry man," the red head chucked slightly. "Thought I'd let myself in." He took out a stool from the middle of the table.

Kai raised an eyebrow at his little annoying visitor this morning.

"You gave me a key remember?" Tala jingled the metal in his hands.

Kai sighed, he remembered. That had been about four years ago when he'd popped over had his house at midnight because Taylor kicked him out for saying the most stupid things and getting into ridicules arguments. He was over so often disturbing the blunettes sleep and daily routine that that the man just gave him a key. It was a happy day when he woke up in the morning not to find Tala on the couch with one of his vodka bottles empty beside him.

"Remind me to get it back," Kai huffed handing over a cup of brew to his friend.

"Sorry," Tala sighed. Black coffee of course, he got up and went to the fridge for some milk. "I didn't plan to but Taylor wouldn't shut up when Ray called her about Crystal riding with you and insisted that I ask you if everything was okay and if you behaved yourself. Ah," Tala threw the now empty cartoon away. "I told her to ask the woman herself but she didn't' want to upset her just in case and told me to tell you and I quote, "If he hurt her emotionally or physically at all I will rip off his balls with a pair of pliers and sell them on e-bay." End quote."

Kai looked at him and blinked. "Ouch."

"Exactly," Tala sipped leaning on the counter.

"Well you can tell Mrs. Balls snatcher that absolutely nothing happened." The blunnte stood up to go to his room. "I took her to the hotel, end of story."

"Glad to hear," Tala got up the to leave. "I'll see you later then. I do have to go to work today."

"Tala!" Kai called from the top of the stairs. "Leave the EMPTY cup in the dishwasher." He sighed when he heard the door close and went through his closet puling out a suit for the day. He looked into the mirror before jumping in the shower. He looked like shit.

Dressed and ready to leave for work Kai was gone in the blink of an eye. A certain female still ringing in his head.

* * *

"Momma," Kelly looked at Crystal. "Can I go Ray's today?" the girl looked up at her mother with hopeful eyes, Crystal thought about what she had planned for the day. She really had nothing they needed to be there with her for. In fact all she had planned was going the post office and run a few errands. She needed to call Gus and then Taylor wanted to have lunch together and she could use a few minutes alone to handle and get herself together.

She couldn't remember when she'd had a day with no kids.

After the eerie ride with Kai last night it might not be a bad idea.

"Sure, tell them you and your brother will be coming over if it's alright. Make sure it is before you make demands," She watched her daughter rush for the cell phone in her mother's pocket. Lying on his bed, Jason sat up on his elbows staring at his mother dead panned. The rock music blared from the ear phones he tore out of his ears.

"Excuse me?" His eyes bore into hers and she rolled her own. "You're a little late to be scaring me with that look hun," she thought as he gave her the Hiwatari death glare. She was convinced now it was genetic.

Surprised that he'd heard her at all she decided to play dumb with her son as she ran a brush through her hair. "What is it?"

"Why are you sending me to Ray's place too?" His voice was hard as he stared at her. His face was almost expressionless.

"Do you honestly want to run around town with me to pay bills and be around a bunch of old women and we ooh and ah at wedding dresses and everything. That's up to you though, I thought you might want to hang around with Toby," she gave up on doing anything with her hair and put it up in a ponytail. She wore simple jeans and a rolling stone t-shirt. Nothing to flattering.

"Hnn," he put his ear phones back on and she knew the discussion was over. She'd won; he'd go just to get away from any chance that he might have to live through that kind of stuff.

"Mom," Kelly came into the room. "Samantha said it was okay. She said drop us off at nine o'clock and she'll watch us til about seven if that's alright to you. Since Jason's coming with us she said he can go with Ray to help out with the High school rodeo team that's supposed to be coming today to practice and all."

Crystal grinned at her frowning son, "You see that, people your own age." The boy rolled his eyes and pushed himself to stand up as he headed for the door. It was eight-thirty and by the time they got some breakfast and to Ray's it would be nine o'clock.

* * *

Stopping at the drive in Crystal stayed in the car as her kids got out. "Tell them thank you and that I'll come by at six. I know they said seven Kelly," she cut her daughter off as she began to protest. "but I want to come by and talk a while with them so you'll still get to stay a little while."

The girl nodded as her mother drove off and walked into the house with Jason behind her. "Come on In!" Ray's voice could be heard from the kitchen and the two walked in.

"Hey now," Ray got up and folded his newspaper. "City slickers here." Toby snorted at the comment, but Kevin frowned. "Jeez dad chill, come on Kelly I got that game you wanted to play yesterday." The boy jumped up from the table leaving his half eaten breakfast on the plate and grabbed the girls hand before running off.

Kelly didn't get a chance to protest.

"That boy I swear," Samantha chuckled putting the plate in the fridge. "He'll be back in fifteen minutes wanting to finish this. Did you eat Jason?" she looked at the boy.

Jason nodded politely, but stayed mute. Samantha didn't push it, but stretched and loaded up the dishwasher. "Today's my only day off until the wedding from work so I'll be watching chick flicks." She kissed Ray on the cheek.

"Jason if there's anything you want or need help you. I can make you whatever for lunch, just let me know if you're hungry. Until then if you want a snake grab it." She moved to the living room and turned on the t.v. true to her word finding a movie channel.

"Well lets go," Ray put on his hat and started out the door with Jason and Toby at his heels. "The Rodeo group from the school should be here now at the blue barn. That's where we keep them because some of the owners can't afford to keep them or don't have a place too. Some of the bulls are in the corral around the corner too, practice bulls that is and calves with their momma's further down. I'm not much into cattle."

He walked to the edge of the yard and to a shed. He opened the door and showed five four wheelers. "We'll need these to get over there. It's through a small trail down the woods out of site. A couple dogs and Gary live down there. Gary's my second mate at that place. He lives content in a small cottage by himself watching that portion of the place for me. The dogs are all his and they're a bunch of help. You know how to ride one of these things?"

He looked down at Jason and handed him a key. Jason just took it, got on the other black one beside the one red one Toby was sitting on and started it. Ray blinked slightly at his choice, technically it was Kai's. The male bought it so he wouldn't have to walk around the entire place on foot. It was easier and faster than he could, but he'd made it clear to Ray to let other visitors use it. Besides it was nice to have a back up if one broke down or something. Ray finally agreed after both his and Toby's broke down for a while a couple years back.

It still surprised him that it was the one he picked, after all Sam's grey one was closer to the door and Kevin's dark blue was beside it.

"Oh well to each his own," Ray thought feeling a little unnerved. He got on his simple black and white one, the same color scheme from his yin-yang fanatic fit in highschool and led the way towards the wooded trail.

His son was behind him the entire way, but Jason wasn't far behind. Ray noticed Toby look back several times and give his four wheeler a little more gas. Jason would do the same. He smirked slightly at their antics.

Finally Toby shook his head and passed his father, Jason did as well. Ray would have yelled at them for doing it without the proper gear. Racing without a helmet or anything was like asking for a death warrant, but he let it go. They were so close to their destination anyway and Jason didn't know any better.

He'd talk to Toby that night.

After getting off the four wheelers they made their way around the barn where the rodeo team waited with their respected horses saddled and ready to go. Their cars parked off to the side.

Jason scowled the teenagers as Ray and Toby walked off to get them a horse to ride. He was shocked however, to find Tina standing beside a chestnut mare talking with a female friend. He felt himself slightly flush as she glanced his way before controlling himself and looking away.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Jason stared at one of the boys and narrowed his eyes as the larger male placed his foot on an over turned bucket and leaned over it to point him out to his friends. A white horse was behind the male. "City boy still in town and can ride horses I see?"

Jason frowned and narrowed his eyes. He didn't recognize the figure in front of him, how did he know him?

"See what you mean," A female behind him snickered. "He doesn't look so smart."

"Lay off Tom," Tina took a step between Jason and the other male. Jason found his eyes drifting towards her butt before his head snapped up as he remembered the male from the hotel.

He shook his head and put his hand in his pocket, he watched amused as some of them looked at him in shock like he was going to pull out a gun and shoot them all. Kinda like a big city school shooting.

He almost laughed as he pulled out a piece of gum, unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth.

Tom snorted and Jason felt himself filled with humor knowing it had been caused by his relief that it wasn't a dagger or something.

"Come on city slicker," Tom started to walk towards him. "Whatcha doing here? Why don't you go back to the city?" The other large male walked behind him and Jason figured he was Tom's right hand man. Tom did all the talking while the big guy completed all the threats when they were ignored. He didn't look so tough.

"The last I checked you don't own Texas hick," Jason spat out matter of factly glaring. "You and Lone Ranger behind you can kiss my ass."

Tom grinned when Jason took the bait. He knew that it was what the male was looking for, a fight and a reason to throw some punches. Oh well as far as Jason was concerned he could. There was a blade in his back pocket that he kept for when he snuck out at night to see the city nightlife without his mother knowing and it wouldn't bother him one bit to pull it out and rearrange the male's face.

Like he said Jason was from the city and in the city if you fought fair you died.

"You got a mouth on you boy," Tom smirked some more coming fore ward. "Maybe we should change that." He clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. "I'll crush you like I've crushed every quarter back this side of the line."

Jason chuckled, "You play football? I never would have guessed. Texas has found a way to use their over grown gorillas productively haven't they?" His voice reeked of sarcasm and Tom threw up his fist.

"Tom that's enough," Tina came out of nowhere and wedged herself between the two males. The female that had made fun of Jason earlier came as well. "She's right you guys lay off. Ray's going to be here in a minute and he doesn't like fighting. He'll kick your ass if he finds out you've raised your fists at each other."

Jason snorted, but Tom put his hand down and scoffed. "Got girls standing up and fighting for you Pretty boy?"

"No I think you've got it wrong, they wanted to make sure I didn't kill you," Jason smirked knowingly. "Just cause I'm a city slicker doesn't mean I don't know how to hold my own at the masses Ape. Even in the city every cop knows my name."

Tom chuckled in disbelief. "Right." He stared at the male and Jason stared back unflinching and unblinking.

"Hey guys do you have anything to eat I'm hungry?" the smallest male spoke up as his stomach growled. The staring contest stopped.

"Jeez Daichi we just had breakfast a while ago." Tina growled. "I know, but it was just eggs, bacon, sausage, pop tarts, and a ham biscuit. I'm a growing boy."

Jason raised an eyebrow at the large amount of food mentioned and stared at the male. He was obviously foreign with wild red hair and a surprisingly skinny agile looking body. He briefly wondered how he kept all the weight off if he actually ate that much.

"Alright," With a horse's whine both Toby and Ray appeared out of the barn. Ray had a dark coated Morgan that he handed off to Jason. Toby had a black horse with a white mark on her forehead.

"You can take Mudd here and ride her with the others. Tom, Daichi, and Brandon are here to practice. Mary and Tina are just here to ride. Toby and them are going on a trail, you can go with them if you want or you can stay with me and help these guys condition themselves. It's up to you."

Jason felt Tom's glare on the back of his head at the idea of riding off with Tina and chose the first option. If it got on the mammoth's nerves he was all for it. If it got him close to a pretty girl like Tina it was a pretty good bonus.

He gripped the saddle and preyed he could get on from what he learned the other day. To his surprise and relief he could. Toby led them on his black horse, followed by Mary on her brown, and then Tina.

Tom glared at Jason until they were out of sight as he took the rear.

"So," Tina spoke up as they were completely swallowed by the wooded area. "How's my hero been lately?"

"Fine," Jason looked at her knowing the other two were curious. "I don' t see you at the hotel anymore."

"Yeah," I work weekends well," she sighed patting her horse affectionately. "I work there every other weekend."

"So he's the guy who told Tom all but to fuck off huh?" The female, Mary, spoke looking behind her. "You're brave." She laughed. "Not many will stand up to Tom."

"That's just because Tom doesn't know his place," Toby spoke lowly from the lead.

Tina sighed. "He is an arrogant son of a dog," she didn't curse. "I made the mistake of dating him a while back before calling it off not long after it started. Really big mistake. Really, really big mistake. Seems like he can't take a no for an answer."

She sighed staring out into the sky. "So Jason right?" He nodded. "Where are you guys from exactly?"

"Southern California."

She laughed, "That's not really a specific answer, but okay Southern California. So was it true what you said back there?"

Jason frowned through the slight blush that she'd caused to flow to his cheeks. He had to fight to keep himself in control and not sputter off. "What do mean about the cop? Kinda." He figured that telling the truth was a little much. It was a good enough lie, but not everybody had to know that. Especially Mary and Toby.

"I got in trouble a while back while dating the deputy sheriffs daughter. He flipped out on me when I was out on curfew with her making out and he happened to be on patrol. You add that with my previous charges of disturbing the peace and the guys at the department got a good laugh."

Tina shook her head smirking. "That is so not dramatic."

He smirked back. Mary rolled her eyes.

Toby seemed to have lost interest as he watched the sky and his horse led the way. They continued on the trail with Tina asking a couple of questions about what it was like in a Southern California city. It wasn't really what Jason wanted to talk about, but she didn't seem that interested in what he was like or what he liked.

He didn't let it bother him too much though and soon they fell into a comfortable silence. It wasn't long until Toby pulled out his harmonica and began to play a Toby Keith or what Jason remembered to be a Toby Keith song. It was a little funny really. The girls nodded to it and Mary began to whisper it in a sing song voice.

Jason snorted. He pulled out his i-pod and sorted through the music. "You don't like this kind of music? I mean California is California, but you're still from the south." Tina looked at him with a smirk.

Jason smirked back, "Country music is alright, but that thing," he referred to the harmonica, "isn't an instrument worth playing."

Toby stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "Whatever man," the eldest Kon son had learned yesterday to let Jason have his say. The boy was just going to do it his way and there was nothing that could be done about it. "You just don't know good music when you hear it. Not that rapping or pop crap."

"I listen to rock thank you," The low mummer of an electric guitar came from his head phones. He smirked at the Kon male slightly and Toby just rolled his eyes before looking back at the sky line in front of him.

* * *

Crystal sighed as she finally stopped running to sit on a park bench. It was one in the afternoon and the weather was wonderful. It was still hot as all get out, but the sky was slightly overcast giving her mild relief from the sun. A breeze was nice too.

She pulled out a water bottle and drank a few sips before she leaned her head back and closed her eyes enjoying the quiet park. There wasn't many people out today from the small town despite it being a Saturday. The park used to be the local hang out for kids and teens. She guessed it must have changed in the past few years.

A couple minutes later she was aware of two men running by her. One with grey hair that ran down his back about as long as Ray's and the other with spiky orange hair. "No way," her mind thought as she recognized the two boys. Getting up she pushed herself into a jog to catch up with the two.

As she got closer there was no mistaking them.

"Garland, Brooklyn," she voiced gaining speed to come beside them. The two males almost stopped simultaneously and turned around. Garland looked confused, but Brooklyn stared back at her with a lazy smile.

She was taken aback by how good the male looked. Brooklyn was still in top form, his white cloak from their childhood years was replaced with a white t-shirt and jogging shorts. His white legs were shaped nicely and from the way he was looking at her she found herself blushing slightly. It was as if he was taking in everything from her. Her looks, her thoughts, her hopes and whishes. She felt exposed.

Focusing on Garland Crystal smirked, "You don't remember me do you?"

"It's good to see you again Crystal." Brooklyn's voice was smooth and she found herself thankful for the fact that she'd run so her cheeks were already slightly pink.

"Crystal? The Crystal?" She laughed slightly as Garland looked at her in shock. "I haven't seen you in ages." The male shook his head. He wore a grey tank top and black sweats. "It's been a while." He placed his hands on his hips to look at her.

Old southern qualities were lost on Crystal as her thoughts went right to what a southern California girl would think. He was queer, but she knew better than that. Raised by his grandmother, aunt and mother Garland was slightly feminine, but he was anything other than gay.

"Yes Garland I'm here," she smirked back at him while he smirked in acknowledgment. "I saw you two running and thought I'd catch up."

"How have you been?"Garland looked at her.

"Good, pretty good been living in Southern California with my kids."

"Kids?" Garland raised an eyebrow. "That mean girl is a mother?" He joked, "The same one who pushed me in the girls locker room my first day as a transfer student?"

Crystal nodded feeling Brooklyn's gaze stay on her. His eyes never strayed as they continued to talk small talk, "I've got a son and daughter. No husband though," she sighed. "Still looking in that department." She didn't know what made her say it, but she was glad she went ahead and did it.

By tomorrow it would be around town that she was back with no husband anyway, better that some of them heard it from her own mouth instead of gossip like all the other well to do southern boys and girls.

"Oh well I'm married, and got a five year old." Garland spoke with a dreamy look in her eye. "Some girl," thought Crystal.

Crystal's phone alarm went off and she pulled it out to turn it off. "Oh man, look guys I got to go. I'm suppose to meet Taylor so we can go order the cake. If I don't make her do it when might just be eating ice cream at the wedding."

"Right your back for the wedding," Garland nodded. "Are we going to see you at the Reunion too?"

Crystal paused, "I…I haven't really decided." The hesitation in her voice made Garland look like he'd wished he'd never asked. The male excused himself promptly to finish his jog, but Brooklyn stayed behind. He was planning on leaving too and offered to walk with her to her car.

When they reached her car she didn't know if she should feel relieved or not. She'd been so uncomfortable that she'd started babbling about work, her kids, and everything. To her surprise Brooklyn seemed to listen to every word, but made no comment.

She felt embarrassed, he probably thought she was a loon.

"I've got a son too," Brooklyn sighed. "He's about the same age as your boy. His mom and I split up about four years ago, she lives in Tennessee now."

"Oh," Crystal looked at him with pity. Taylor had never mentioned that in their weekly phone calls. "I'm so-"

He cut her off. "Don't be. She was a slush and we kept things together for our sons sake. It wasn't until three years ago I realized we were doing more damage than not by staying together."

Crystal nodded, "That decision can be tough." She opened her car door.

"I don't regret though," Brooklyn put a hand on her car's hood in front of her. She thought he meant the marriage, but his next words proved it was false. "If we hadn't I wouldn't have had the chance to see you again. Would you accompany me to the movies tomorrow night?"

Crystal blinked until the words he'd spoken finally registered. She looked into his green eyes feeling childish. He'd asked her out on a date.

Thoughts of what had been going on for years rolled over in her mind over the past relationships she'd had before. With a nod she decided to take a chance. It'd been a while since she'd found someone who could make her blush.

"Um… Sure…your car or mine?"

"I'll pick you up around eight. If you're staying at the hotel on eighth street that is?"

"Yeah." She held her purse closer to her. She thought suddenly and jolted. "Oh…um let me give you my cell just in case." She reached for a pen and pad she kept in her purse. The pen fell on the ground and both of them reached to pick it up at the same time. She blushed as they both kneeled again. His cool and confident face staring back at her.

She thought it was completely overused, but she still felt a flutter in her stomach as she handed him the number and drove off.

* * *

Taylor was more than enthusiastic to hear the news. She demanded to be able to baby sit the kids even though Jason was old enough to take care of the two of them and then to know everything. She gave Crystal the opportunity to stay out as long as she wanted to with the guy and if need be all night.

Crystal didn't' think she needed that option. It was the first date and even though Brooklyn was just about perfect in looks they hadn't seen each other in years. She wasn't that desperate to get laid.

Taylor insisted.

* * *

On their way back Jason noticed it was only twelve-thirty and he briefly wondered what other fun plans they had set up at the Kon Ranch. He was overjoyed and up for anything.

The trail had led to a small lake where they'd dismounted for about an hour and chilled while the horses grazed. Jason found out that all of them went to the same small High school as his mother and that they were all juniors. Mary was also Lone Ranger (Davis) girlfriend. It was something she seemed to take pride in.

He also learned that Daichi was a foreign kid from some place in Brazil that was too hard to even speak. Apparently he was a good athlete and could form more tricks on a horse than many gymnast could on a mat. That was something that he wouldn't mind seeing the younger male do.

Tina was a cheerleader, not head, but about fourth in line. He wasn't sure what that meant, but by all standards she should have been head cheerleader. She played in the band and sang in the choir at her church too. While they were sitting around the lake she'd sung a few verses lowly and he was sure that she had the best voice then he'd heard in a female singer in a while.

"You're crushing," he thought. Jason sighed, but he didn't mind that fact. So what if King Kong still thought she was his? The fact was she didn't feel that way and if he had to go through the other male to get to her than he would. She wasn't some piece of property to be owned.

The rest of the ride back seemed to revolve around Gary. Jason made the mistake of pointing out the house, or really small cottage and the girls couldn't help but put in their two senses.

"That guy is plan nuts," Mary said. She looked at Toby, "No offense to your dad, but I wouldn't trust him not to burn water let alone carry a gun and look after my horses."

"I mean we've never really seen him or anything," Tina looked to her left staring at Jason. "It's a little unnerving."

"Gary is just Gary," Toby spoke up stopping the conversation. "He's not some psycho serial killer from an R-rated Halloween movie."

"How do you know he's not?" Mary challenged.

"Because unlike you I've actually met the guy."

"I heard he's disfigured and stupid."

Toby pulled the reins on his horse bringing him to a halt. "There is nothing wrong with Gary. He's fine. A little slow, but he's completely normal."

"Whatever."

And the subject was dropped. When they got back to the others Jason was surprised to see the boys sweaty and covered in dust. Ray just smiled looking pretty clean. "Alright why don't you just leave the horses in the corral tonight? They could use the treat. Lock up your saddles though."

The teens nodded. When Ray walked off to see something with Daichi Tom came up to the returning group. Jason had just got off of his horse and was trying not to walk around bow legged. His entire lower region hurt from the riding, but he noticed that Toby wasn't affected so he tried to hid it.

"Looks like the horse didn't buck you off after all." Tom stared at the male. His horse was already taken care off and within the fence.

"It looks like yours did though," Jason muttered before turning around and bending to find the latch to the saddle. He found it, but it wound' t budge. He tried for what must've been a few minutes with Tom laughing at him.

Tina decided to take pity on him. Jason was going to tell her to back off, but he let the girl do what she wanted and knew how to do. He had no hope of getting it off himself. Before the teens left Tina came up to him and hugged him much to the annoyance of Tom.

Jason was surprised, the girl had seemed aloft in the woods, but he didn't mind as he wrapped his arms loosely around her waste for a split second. Her hair smelled like honey in his face. He was tempted not to let her go, but she went anyway hopping into her baby blue car and driving off.

Tom slammed his car door with more force than he needed too. Jason smirked slightly as they rode back on the four wheelers to the house.

"Alright look," Ray stared at the two boys. "I have to go to work. There some shoveling in stalls ten through sixteen that needs to be done. That's not your chore Jason, you don't have to do it, but Toby does. You can have full range of the entire ranch, but you must stay in holler distance from the house. And what I mean by that is if my wife came outside and hollered for both of you, you better be able to hear. Okay?"

Jason nodded and it wasn't long until both he and Toby were shoveling crap out of stalls again. Jason glared at Kai's black Arabian when they entered the barn. He was just happy that they didn't have to do that horses stall.

"You should be careful with Tina."

Jason looked up slightly as Toby spoke. They'd been silently doing their work for about half an hour before the male spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked shoveling another pile of shit and trying to hid his disgust.

"I think she still likes Tom," Toby stopped to look at him. "She likes to mess with people." Jason heard the second tone of the voice. It was one of speaking from personal experience. Was he jealous?

"Whatever," Jason's voice was curt as he shoveled another pile into the wheelbarrow. After he was done with that stall he disappeared leaving Toby to finish the rest. He was no one's slave. He spent the rest of the day in the surrounding forest within distance of the house listening to music, watching the sky, and smoking. What did an obvious social outcast like Toby know anyway?

* * *

Kai sighed into the phone. "Tala do you mind coming with me to a dinner thing with a client tomorrow." The blue haired male was still in his office as the sun began to sit on the horizon. He had a potential investor interested in the Biovault company. If he hadn't been such an important and influential man Kai wound' t have bothered whining and dinning him but would have left it to a lower class manager.

The President of a company was not the one to be doing this, but because the man was Mr. Dickenson, the President of the BBA company over electronics he figured he didn't have much of a choice.

He wanted Tala to come because the male was better with people.

Unfortunately Tala replied with his own sigh. "Sorry Kai, but apparently I have to learn how to be a father tomorrow."

"What?"

"Crystal got a date with Brooklyn tomorrow and we're going to watch the kids." His voice was light, but slightly irritated at the idea of being tied down. "Taylor says it'll be a good learning experience for the both of us so I can't have any plans."

Kai felt his blood run cold. Brooklyn Kingston still lived in town as one of the most influential members. He had even more leverage than Kai, the resident rich man. Brooklyn came from old money and his family had plenty of roots with in Texas. Governors for Uncles, Mayors for cousins, Aunts in the Daughters of the American Revolution and so on. There was even a Kingston in the Supreme Court.

Brooklyn himself was the Principal of the High School and a regular at Town Hall to discuss things with every other free time member of several small communities.

And he was going out with Crystal. He told Tala alright with little emotion and quickly ended the conversation putting down the phone. He knew that the woman was beyond what had happened between the two of them and he was relieved that she was.

That still didn't stop a lead weight from entering his gut at the thought of them to getting together. Since High School Kai couldn't stand the other male. There was something off about him, always staring outside the window and talking to nature like it was living and breathing.

The guy was a fruit loop. Missing a few screws in the head. That didn't stop the fact that he was still more perfect in everything he did than Kai was.

The only mistake that the bluenette knew the orange haired male had ever made was marrying that drunk, but she was gone now.

And both Crystal and Brooklyn had a small broken family. Maybe it was for the best. She could live a happy life as she wanted with a man that could take care of her. There wouldn't be mean nasty Kai in the background anymore. She could have a family she deserved.

Besides she didn't love him and he didn't love her.

So why did he feel sick as he grabbed his suit jacket and headed towards the parking lot.

* * *

So am I genius or what? That Brooklyn thing so just came to me as I was typing it out and so did the whole Tala take care of the kids deal with Taylor. Taylor knows Crystals secret, but Tala knows Kai.

Can Jason remain a mystery to the red head or will he figure it out??

I am evil. Promise not to let it be so long before I update. I want to update all my stories at least once before I start picking and choosing. Expect another update as soon as possible.

Please Review. I really want to know what you thought or any ideas that you have. I'm open to suggestions. Thankx again!!


	8. Jason

HI!

Kai: what r u happy about? So u updated. I say about damn time that you started this year.

I know. *rolling eyes* why do you think I finished or working on a chapter for every story right now you idiot. I'm trying.

Kai: that won't last a week.

Try me. *Sticks out tongue.* Anyway, Thanks for hanging out with me so far. I'm going to have to go back and read this thing over and make sure I have the dates correctly, but you can still read the next chapter while I figure it out. If I have to edit anything I'll let you know, but I probably won't so go me!

Kai: stick that thing out at me again and I'll cut it out.

Whatevers. You know you love me. Please read.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade

* * *

**Jason**

Crystal had been in a daze the entire morning, the news of her date came off relatively easy to her children, for which she was extremely grateful. Kelly seemed to think it was funny and even Jason had smiled at the prospect. It never occurred to her that by living in the past after what had happened between Kai and Kelly's father that it looked to her children as if she'd given up on life. On having a personal life that is, she hadn't been on a date since the last one with Kelly's dad before the accident that took his life. With another child to raise on her own and the grieving there wasn't much time to get her life back on track.

She'd tried to tell herself all day that this was just a meeting between friends to catch up and in no way should she expect something to come out of it, but she couldn't help the butterflies in her stomachs. The what ifs continued to plague her like a virus the entire day as she went around trying to find something suitable enough to wear. That had been the big task of the day. She'd finally gone with a simple black dress that flowed to her knees and showed off enough of her figure without being flirtatious. She let her hair cascade to her shoulders as she stood in front of the mirror.

"So how do I look?" Crystal came out of the bathroom and stood in front of her two children. Kelly grinned and complimented her mother while Jason snorted slightly. "You look good mom," his voice was barely a whisper, but Crystal heard it. She also caught sight of his slight blush as he avoided his eyes. Tears stung her eyes and she had to force herself not ruin her mascara. After picking Jason up at Ray's yesterday the boy seemed to be getting along better than she thought and the comment was so unexpected that she couldn't help walking up to him and bringing him into a hug.

Jason startled back, but relaxed and held his mothers thinner and slightly smaller form to himself. This was embarrassing on all levels, but truth be told he really didn't mind. He'd been surprised that she'd actually told him about the date yesterday. He was happy for his mother and realized that since coming here she seemed to loosen up slightly and was even seriously joking around. Not that she didn't do that at home, but here it was almost natural. Except for the few times she'd actually been tense and the night she'd cried herself to sleep coming home from the bar with her friends, she actually seemed relaxed. He decided he liked her that way. A date was probably what she needed anyway.

"I can babysit," he spoke gruffly as she let go. He knew it was a coward's way of hiding and overlying his happier emotions to keep his gruff exterior.

"But I want to go to Taylors! And besides Tala seems funny," Kelly pouted looking at her brother with a scowl. Crystal rolled her eyes knowing that the touchy moment was gone. She wished it wasn't.

"I'm not telling you again that you are not staying here. Tala and Taylor are expecting you and she wouldn't let me say no so you're going."

"Are we spending the night?" Even after the sarcastic words were off his lips Jason regretted them. His face fell slightly and he felt embarrassment, but there was no way to take them back. The damage was done.

Crystal paused in shock and turned back to her son. The tears she'd felt came back again for a different reason. "No. I'll pick you up at eleven. Come on," she rushed Kelly and Jason out of the door before she took off the stupid dress and called the whole thing off. She shook her head to stay in control as they drove off to the side of the town to a fairly large brick house. When she parked the car at seven thirty Taylor came out and hugged Kelly tightly.

"You and me are going to have fun tonight girl," She ruffled the girls hair. "Do you like pizza?"

"Yeah!" Kelly grinned. "But no anchovies or pineapples." She scrunched her nose making Taylor laugh and give her another hug. Jason hung in the back ground with his cap pulled over his head covering most of his hair and his eyes. "What about you?"

"Anything's fine," Jason spoke up more out of politeness than anything. His mood had completely darkened as he looked towards his mother who hadn't even bothered to get out of the car. "You guys be good. Taylor I'll be back around eleven to pick them up and thank you. Love you guys!" She pulled out quickly and Taylor stood waving her off. The woman gave out a sigh and looked at the two kids in front of her placing a delicate smile on her features.

"Well Tala was supposed to come out here with me, but my guess is he's still attending to that wolf of his."

"Wolf?" Kelly's eyes widened. "You guys own a wolf?"

"Not a full blood, but pretty close darling," Taylor smiled down at the girl. Jason snorted, but it went unnoticed as they moved into the house. "This is the den and the bathrooms that way. If you want to see Wolborg than you can go down that hall and knock on the last door to the left. Tala has him in there because he's just come back from the vet."

"Is he hurt?" Kelly asked worried and Taylor smiled again. "He's doing better. But knock so Tala knows you're coming in. I don't want him to freak out. Wolborgs fine, but Tala's a different story." Kelly nodded and felt uncomfortable about intruding but the idea of seeing a wolf up close was too much for her to miss so she moved down the hall with a quick step to meet the wolf and his master.

"You can stay," Taylor turned to see Jason sitting on the couch and listening to music through his ear phones with his nose into a novel. Andre Gide's the Counterfeiters. She raised a slight eyebrow, but let it go. He wasn't listening to her anyway and considering who his father was that wasn't a big surprise in her book. It seemed that a lot of things were more by nature than nurture than she thought. She decided to go visit Tala and Kelly with Wolborg after she called in the pizza from the local delivery service.

Jason let out a scowl as he finally decided to close the book. The thing was moving so slowly it was barely worth reading let alone doing his assignment on. The next time someone asked him what do you want to do for a project-your choice-he was going to pick Bradbury or something.

He glanced down the hall and heard his sister laugh though his ear phones, at least someone was having a good time. This entire trip was driving him insane. There was absolutely nothing to do and there was only so much enjoyment he could get out of screwing around with Tom. Tina was the only light during the whole fiasco. It was rather annoying.

He threw his head back as he thought of the female and a harder rock band stormed through his ears. There was no doubt about it, she was almost freaking perfect. Great legs, good sense of humor, and she was into the outdoors too. He held no ideas for a long lasting relationship, but he wouldn't turn her down if she wanted to fool around. Hell his last girl friend had been colder than anyone he'd ever meet. Jason wasn't personally into the waiting around until marriage, but sure he could deal with it. It was the whole 'Don't touch me!' was a little grade school. It had been like he'd had cooties or whatever.

The door bell rang and he jumped before closing his eyes and hiding his reaction. Tala was the one who came out and walked to the door getting the pizza and paying the man. "Dinner is served!"

Kelly and Taylor came out of the room laughing as the younger was sent to wash her hands. Seeing Kelly smile made Jason smirk slightly, he was happy they were getting along so well. When the oak table in the dining room was set though, he grounded his teeth. They would try to get to know him too. That was what he was sure of.

The dinner was good, tossed salad and pizza. Taylor had thought ahead of time and picked up several dressings not knowing what the kids liked and Jason was thankful since he was the only one at the table to prefer Italian dressing on his. The meal was eaten in silence for the most part except for Kelly's questions about Wolborg and the couples eager answers. It was fine with him. He was happy to be left alone, until the conversation floated to him.

"Hey," Tala looked over at the male. "There's some movies you can watch in the den. They're all appropriate so no need to ask, just pop one in."

Jason glanced at the male and figured he was trying to be the big man and smooth over the comments at the church. Too bad he wasn't one to let things go that easily. "I'm sure they are carrot top. This is good Miss Taylor." He nodded towards the woman who grinned into her napkin. Apparently she thought it was funny too.

Tala didn't as a forced smile spread across his face. "That's Mr. Carrot Top to you." He placed a fork in front of his mouth. "So you in junior high?" Tala caught his fiancé stiffen beside him, but ignored it. There wasn't any reason for her too in the first place.

"High school," Jason smirked at him with the same mocking look. His eyes burying themselves in the other challenging.

"Kelly's in elementary right?" Taylor cut in between the two males. The younger girl looked up at her eagerly. "Actually I'm in the fifth grade by our standards, but I go to Montessori and we don't do school like the public school does."

Taylor seemed to be interested and began to quiz the girl on her school experience turning to Tala every now and then suggesting that they send their kids to the same program. Jason gave up on the conversation and stuck one of his earphones back in his left ear as Nirvana began to sing. He dug into his second piece of pepperoni pizza. Unfortunately Tala didn't give up.

"That makes you what 16?" He looked at the male.

Jason shook his head at the male. "I'm seventeen." He wondered what the deal was with the male giving him the third degree.

Tala was about to ask another question, but one look from his wife and he stopped. He had to hide a sigh with his hand, this goose-chase was becoming tiresome anyway. There was no way he'd find out the real past this way.

He left the teen alone and accept for a few questions and conversations between Tala, Taylor, and Kelly the table was quiet.

* * *

Crystal didn't know what to think as they finally moved on to the restaurant phase of the date. The drive had been long and it was the only thing they'd have time to do apparently, but Brooklyn assured her that the food was more than worth it. All they'd talked about so far was the past and though it had become a source of pain for her, she found it admirable that he seemed to dance around what had happened between her and Kai. He was a true gentleman that didn't bring it up.

It'd been a while, a long while, since she'd been with someone like that.

The place Brooklyn took her to was out of town and she was surprised by its humble appearance. It looked like a house from the outside, an old plantation house or something, it looked elegant , but humble. The only thing that gave away the prestige of the place was the expensive cars parked in front.

Brooklyn's restored 1966 Mustang fit right in.

Inside the there were several large rooms that were dedicated to different themes. To most it would have been gaudy, but the rooms were so large and the scheme just seemed to flow. There were even rooms to eat upstairs. It was a complete new thing.

Brooklyn pulled out her chair in one of the more formal rooms with cream colored walls and a hard wood floor. The furniture was dark and she gave him a smile as she stared across the candle in the middle of the table. He gave her a smile back and she found his vibrant eyes and orange hair enchanting in the fire light.

When she opened the menu she almost had a heart attack at some of the prices. The place was good, but even she didn't think it was that good. She was looking for one of the cheapest items on the menu when the waiter came up.

"Hello my name's Oliver how can I help you?"

Crystal blinked as she stared at the menu. She glanced up as Brooklyn ordered a bottle of wine and his own plate. She wasn't listening as she stared at the young male in front of her. She knew who that green hair belonged to and she knew that face.

"Oliver? Oh my god, Oliver it's me Crystal."

The waiter stopped writing and looked over at the woman. "Crystal?" Oliver blinked before giving her a smile. "Ma'dam Crystal?" He laughed slightly. "I haven't seen you in ages." He reached over and grabbed her hand giving her a kiss on either cheek. "I mean I noticed Brooklyn, but I didn't see you." He pulled back. "How have you been? Are you back for the reunion your school is having?"

Oliver had been an old time friend who switched schools during High School to the rival school Manson High and graduated a year before Crystal. She hadn't seen him since then. "I'm doing good. And technically no, Taylor and Tala decided to hitch so I'm down for a few months."

"Ah," Oliver nodded. "I swear to you I'm not a real waiter, I own the place, but were low tonight cause Mike called in sick. What can I get you?"

"Um," Crystal stared at her menu before glancing toward Brooklyn. The man was sitting back in his chair like a king as he smiled back at her. "I'm not sure."

"Then you get the special." When she asked what it was the name was in French. So she gave in and just let the man bring her the food that he'd created and that she couldn't pronounce. Crystal stared back at Brooklyn and noticed the smile. He looked content.

"What is it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. There was only one reason for a man to have that look on his face.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

She blinked. What did he mean? Then it hit her hard in the gut. "You knew that Oliver owned this place. That's why you brought me here."

Brooklyn flashed his pearly whites before nodding and giving her an explanation with his clearly superior look. "I remember you crying when he left so I figured it would be a good idea. A little surprise."

"Brooklyn," her voice was like a whisper. When was the last time that someone had ever given her something like this? The date was turning out well and it hadn't even really started out yet.

"Anyway," Brooklyn smiled at her. "I've talked almost the entire night. I've talked about what happened in high school, my wife, and my son. What about you? I know that ladies like to talk about themselves and I'm beginning to wonder which one of us is the lady and which of us is the gentleman."

"I can tell you the answer to that one," she chuckled. "Lets see, there's not much to tell really. I work a good job in California and my life revolves around to very different kids." She spent the rest of the time talking about her kids and when Oliver was around they talked with him.

Crystal had a wonderful time. Brooklyn was easy to be around and he was everything that any girl would want. He seemed to say the right words at the exact right time. And when they finally got in the car laughing at each other he even allowed her to pick the music. They stopped on the way back to town to get an ice cream and surprisingly enough both of them wanted butter pecan. When they finally started for home she was more than comfortable with Brooklyn that she forgot about everything.

Any bit of nerves that she had with going out with the male was whipped away.

* * *

Tala blinked slightly as he patted Wolborg's head. The pieces of the puzzle weren't clicking right when it came to Jason and his sister. The male had made it very clear that they didn't have the same father and that Kelly's dad had died in an accident a few years ago.

So who was the male's father?

Wolborg whined slightly and he patted the dog a little rougher.

"Sorry boy, I'm somewhere else right now."

Seventeen. The boy was old. Crystal had to have had him years ago. She had to have had him young. Really really really young. Like a year after she'd left for southern California. After she and Kai had had their seventh date at that grouchy old man's lake…

Tala stood up in shock as the final missing piece fell in place.

Jason's attitude. His smart remarks. The music he was listening too. The way he seemed to want to fade into the background. That look. That stance.

He walked to the door and paused slightly before walking through it and into the den. He walked over to Jason and felt his wife stare at him from her place on the couch watching a movie with Kelly.

Even that made sense now.

Jason was leaning back and listening to music with his eyes closed. Tala pulled on his hat. Every time he'd seen the male he had on the same type of hat and there was only one way to see if he was who he thought he was. As he'd wanted Jason opened his eyes and stared up at him with a scowl on his face. Satisfied Tala gave him a grin and dropped the hat back on his head.

"Thought you were asleep there buddy," he gave him a chuckle. "Sorry for messing with your quiet time." He turned and walked away into the kitchen without looking at anyone. His back was tight as he walked.

Taylor followed him knowing immediately that something was wrong with Tala. He'd never called Jason buddy before and the tone he used was not something normal for him…something was up. She felt her stomach flip as she came into the kitchen to find him drinking a beer and leaning against the counter top near their stove.

"How long have you've known?"

His voice was normal as he stared at her. Taylor was caught slightly off guard, but the hair on her skin rose with his questions. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Jason. How long have you've known?" This time Tala looked at her and she could tell immediately that any cheer was gone from his eyes. He was just business. At least she knew that he wouldn't' blow up. He was reasonable.

"So you've figured it out huh?" Surprisingly enough she felt lighter as she said those words. She placed a hand to her fore head. "Look Tala I wanted to tell you, but she swore me to secrecy. And I…" She glanced at the door. There was only a wall separating them from the kids. "Can we talk about this in our room? I don't want them to hear us. Not like this."

Tala nodded and led the way. His shoulders were slumped slightly. The thrill of knowing and being right was wrong, now he felt like a criminal knowing something that his best friend didn't. It almost wasn't worth it.

"Alright," He spoke as he closed the bedroom door. "Spill it. I want to know everything." He stood staring at her as he folded his arms across his chest. Taylor sighed and set on the bed rubbing her arms. "Look Tala I don't really know where to start." "Then start from the beginning."

"Okay fine," she rolled her eyes. "Teara found out she was pregnant about," she counted the weeks on her fingers. "Two months after she left for California. She told me right after she came out of the hospital crying and near hysterics. It took me nearly thirty minutes to get her calmed down enough to talk to me and after we talked for just about the whole night she decided that it might not be such a bad thing. She'd always liked kids, babysitting god knows how many, and she was going to keep Jason. I asked her what she was going to do about Kai, but she said that he'd never know and I was sworn to secrecy. The boy grew up, there isn't much left to say."

She shrugged her shoulders. That was it. She didn't know what else he could want.

"So you mean to tell me he is Kai's son? Kai Hiwatari's son?" Tala looked at her hard. "And that he doesn't know?" This time his voice rose slightly.

"Sh," Taylor hushed him violently. "Yes. He's Kai's son and no he doesn't know anything and it has to stay that way."

"What do you mean?" Tala asked unfolding his arms. "What do you mean it has to stay that way? Who else knows?"

"Ray," Taylor spoke. "And that's it. No one else knows and no one else can know. You know how fast secrets spread in this town."

Tala looked down at her in deep thought. Of course Ray knew, that was why he'd given them that look in the bar and defended the kid. It didn't make sense, they'd only done it once, Kai had told him when he was drunk, and he'd used protection. How could they have had a kid? And Kai. The man had been beating himself up for it for years and he didn't even know. Didn't they realize how close he was to losing him after graduation? They were lucky that he hadn't died. He could have died. He could have died without knowing he had a son.

"Why the hell didn't she tell Kai? He has a right to know." Tala stared at her hard. He was very protective of his friend and always had been. Kai was well, Kai. The two had always looked out for one another.

"And what?" Taylor scoffed. "Have Voltaire use his lawyers to take the kid and stick him in some prep school? Or worse have Kai and Crystal have to ship him from one parent to another and share holidays? Crystal couldn't handle even hearing his name let alone talking to him about a child. And by the time she'd finally gotten over it Kelly's father was in her life and everything was going just fine until he died in that car wreck. She thought she had a father for her son and the baby in her stomach. Kai would have just gotten in the way."

"Gotten in the way?" Tala echoed in shock. "Gotten in the way? Are you serious? It's his son. Does Jason even know?"

"No," Taylor shook her head. "And Crystal wants it that way. As far as he's concerned he had a loving father who died and wasn't there to write his name on the birth certificate."

"And he believed it?" Tala shook his head. "Two guys, two different daddies, and both of them dead? Yeah right. And I have you know that Kai deserved to know and hell Jason deserves to know. Do you even realize what you're depriving them both of?"

"I know and I tired Tala. Believe me when I say I wasn't blind to what was happening to Kai, and I know that it's hurt him just about as much as he hurt her. Why do you think I even let him in this house? I tried to talk to her. I wanted her to let him know, but she refused and I wasn't going to allow her to shut me out of her life as well."

Tala sighed and finally sat beside his wife rubbing his head. He was beginning to get a head ach, no wonder Kai avoided emotional situations like this. "So what now?"

"Now?" Taylor looked at him. "What do you mean? We go on like we've always done."

"With what we know?" Tala looked at her with a raised eyebrow and yet he knew the answer to the question. Of course they did. To tell both of them now would create such a catastrophe and Kai was finally getting himself back together. There was no telling what the male would do if he knew this because he was sure to blame himself. "I don't think I'm going to be able to look him in the eye." He sighed and rested his head in his hands.

Taylor wrapped an arm around him, "I know." She rubbed circles on his back soothingly. "I know. This is one big mess and I wish you and I had the power to fix it, but we don't. It's not our place and no matter what good there might be, we're going to have to leave it be."

She was right. Tala knew that, but that didn't make it any easier. "Don't tell Crystal I know. You might run her off because she'll think that Kai might be able to guess, which will be for the better if he does I think." Tala stood back up and stared at Taylor who nodded. "Alright."

"And," Tala decided that it was good to add this next part. "If he asks I will tell him. I won't lie to him. He doesn't deserve it, but I won't tell him."

Taylor got up and gave him a smile hugging him. "My man the great diplomat." Tala snorted but hugged her back, "The only diplomacy I know is that the man with the bigger guns makes the rules."

Crystal drove to Taylors feeling light on her head. Brooklyn had been a completely welcomed experience as they came back and he hugged her good night. She found herself wishing that she'd been a little bolder, but they both had kids to attend to. Things to do. He asked if he could see her again and she'd told him yes.

She got there around ten o'clock and took the kids back to the hotel making sure to tell Taylor that she would tell her everything tomorrow. She felt like she could burst with happiness, but one look at an exhausted Kelly sleeping in the back seat and an obviously grumpy son she thought better of telling them. So she kept it to herself bottled away.

* * *

Haha! The plot thickens as one of our greatest detectives, Tala figures it out.

Too bad he can't tell Kai….who wasn't here for this chapter. Don't worry though I will have him in the next chapter-I have to start evolving their relationship. And besides, when does Kai ever sit back from a challenge? He loves her he's not going to let Brooklyn take her away……….or is he………

Please Read and Review. And I thank you!

Kai: That was corny. Is this chapter over w-*cut off as screen goes black and credits begin to role*


End file.
